A Darker Love
by les4love
Summary: Elliot finds a love that has hidden twists, secret pleasures and countless tunnels into the depths of her heart and soul. She's falling so fast, can he hold her up long enough to make her love him?
1. Chapter 1

Elliot walked down the hall, a small smirk playing on his face. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at the two girls who stared at him, leaning provocatively against the lockers. The taller blonde winked at him and blew him a kiss, then giggled and turned back to her locker. The shorter, badly bleached blonde, continued to stare, but Elliot kept walking. Those girls werent really his type, they were more of the party girls; the ones who got too drunk at the football parties, the ones who only wanted to be able to say they screwed a football player, the ones who had nothing interesting to say and didnt care to have any sort of mentally or emotionally relevant conversation. They were the type who giggled at the wrong jokes, who flirted shamelessly with anyone who looked their way, who hated cheerleaders for no good reason. He prefered the cheerleaders, and not just for their looks. He was the only guy on the team who could honestly say that he was friends with any of the girls on the cheer squad, and who hadn't dated any of them either.

He was especially close to Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot. Alex was the captian of the cheer squad, tall, beautifully blonde, and completely natural. She didnt wear a ton of makeup, she didnt wear overly revealing clothing, she didnt even wear high heels except on special occasions. But, most unusual of all about Alex was the person she was dating. Alex was involved with Olivia, very involved. They didnt want anyone to know, but Elliot was close enough to them that he was trusted with the secret. They made a great couple, he had to admit, but they couldnt let anyone find out.

"El!" He didnt even have time to turn around before he felt a slender pair of arms wrap around his neck, there was only one person who ever did that.

"Hey Alex, whatsup?"

He turned to look at her and instantly noticed the goofy grin on her face, "Were going into the city tonight, come with us?" Alex saw the hesitation in his eyes and looked at him with large, pleading blue eyes. "Please? Come on, we hardly ever get out of this town, we could go into the city and dance until morning."

"Alex, we could dance here. Theres a hoe-down tonight at the-"

She rolled her eyes, "At the Murphey's barn. I know. And I dont want to be anywhere near Leila Murphey or her uptight mother."

Elliot laughed, "Still mad about that debutant's ball I take it?"

"Your damn right. She had no right-"

"Hey, I know, I know. I have heard all of this before. It's nothing new."

"Good, so you know why you should come out with us tonight. And..." She looked at him for a moment and smiled. "And your coming. Good." She smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Meet us at my place at eight thirty! See you later, I have to catch up with Liv." She gave him that dazzling smile that made everyone love her, and turned and disappeared down the hall.

He stood for a moment, staring into his locker, wondering how the hell she had just talked him into going to the city with them. These trips always turned into Elliot babysitting the two girls as they tried to let loose and have a good time. They seemed oblivious to all of the guys who stared at them as if they were items on a dinner menu, who touched them a little too fondly while they were dancing, who watched them with leering glances when they held hands as they walked through a crowd. But, regardless of the fact that he was bound to be playing babysitter, again, he found that he was excited to be getting out of that tiny town full of nothing. He shook his head and pulled his lettermans jacket out of the locker, dropping his un-needed books into the bottom of the metal box. He slammed it closed and began walking down the hallway.

This was his favorite time of day, when the halls were totally empty and the school was quiet. These were the only times that he was going to miss, the only moments he was going to wish he could return to and live in forever. He looked up and saw a beautiful girl walking down the hall opposite him, her eyes rested on the ground as she walked slowly down the hall. He didnt know her, he knew almost everyone but not her. She must have been different from the girls he knew, she didnt look like one of the more promiscuous girls, but she didnt look like a peppy cheerleader type either. He wanted her attention, but he couldnt just walk up to her and introduce himself without invitation. So he did what any clever teenage boy would do, he cleared his throat loudly, catching her attention instantly. She looked up at him, brilliant green eyes sparkling, her red hair catching the sun just right. He stared at her, open mouthed and wide eyed, then he felt himself tumbling forward. He had lost his balance and was now crashing into the concrete of the ground, he looked up at her quickly but she had already returned to looking at the floor, walking slowly away.

He pulled himself up quickly, dusting off his shirt and cursing himself quietly for being such a klutz. He looked back at her, but his eyes only met her back. He shook his head and let out a deep sigh, now he really needed this night in the city.

* * *

Alex tipped her head back and laugh, Elliot watched as Olivia traced the pale line of Alex's throat with her eyes, lingering on her collar bones, catching her gaze before it met Alex's chest. Olivia met Elliot's eyes and laughed, she took another drink of her beer and set it down on the table.

She looked over at Alex and smiled, "I want to dance. Will you dance with me?"

Alex's eyes widened and her mouth hung open, she was already drunk and her ability to speak properly had left her hours ago. "You want to dance? With me?" Olivia nodded and Alex gasped before allowing her face to break into a huge smile, "Baby! Of course I'll dance with you!"

Olivia led her carefully away from the table and they dissappeared on teh floor of the bar, Elliot kept an eye out for trouble but he was growing bored, as he always did, and made his way to the bar for another beer. He didnt get very far before a stunning head of red hair grabbed his attention. He watched her walk to Olivia and Alex, hugging them both and then walking to the table they were all sitting at by herself. Suddenly Elliot didnt want another drink, he just wanted to make his way back to that table, to the captivating green eyes that seemed to be staring at him every time he closed his eyes.

She looked up at him, faint recognition showing in her eyes. She gave him a small smile but didnt say anything to him. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, "Whats your name?"

She looked back up at him, a stunned look coming into her eyes, "I-My name is Casey. Novak. Casey Novak."

"Casey Novak, I'm Ellliot-"

"Stabler, I know. Everyone knows. Star quarterback, leading our team to victory." She looked down at the table and smiled.

The slight curve of her lips thrilled him, he knew, from that moment, that all he wanted was to bring that beautiful smile to her lips as often as he could.

"How do you know Liv and Alex?"

She looked up at him and smiled, a full smile, dazzling and bright, "We've all known eachother for years. Our mothers are friends, I moved away when I was twelve, I moved back about a week ago. We have long history with eachother."

"The way you smile makes me think that there are some very interesting stories, maybe some trouble making."

"Definately trouble making. In fact, Olivia, when she was ten, broke into this old house that we thought no one was living in. Just to prove that she wasnt chicken, of course. Well it turned out that This little old lady had been living there, she just hardly ever came out because she had so much trouble walking and getting around, Olivia just broke right in the back door, and all of a sudden Alex and I hear her scream and then we hear another scream. We looked up at the house, not expecting her to come out, and she burst out the front door with this terrified look on her face, the little old lady chasing her as best she can, trying to swat at her with a broom." She laughed, a melodic sound that filled Elliot's ears and made his heart beat faster. "She was so scared that she peed her pants while she was running through the house." Casey's smile faded a little bit, her eyes growing misty again, "But I shouldnt have told you that I'm sure."

"No, I'm sure Liv wouldnt mind."

They talked all night, Elliot hardly paid any attention to Olivia and Alex until he heard Olivia's voice yelling over the noise of the bar. He could barely make out what she was saying, but he could tell it had something to do with Alex. He quickly pushed his way through the crowd, holding tight to Casey's hand so that she wouldnt get lost while he was trying to get them out of the bar, and stepped between Olivia and some guy she had picked a fight didnt even have to say anything, the guy (who happened to be about a foot shorter and much smaller than Elliot) simply walked away and Elliot turned to Olivia. "Outside, to the car. Now."

They walked solemnly to the car, Elliot helped Alex and Olivia pour themselves into the backseat and sat up front with Casey. Elliot dropped Liv and Alex off at Alex's house, same as always and got back in the car. He looked at Casey and smiled. "Where to?"

Casey looked down at her lap and sighed, "The motel 6 for now. We dont have an apartment yet."

Elliot nodded and started driving. He tried to start conversation a few times but neither of them were in the mood to talk. When he pulled up in front of the motel she quickly got out of the car. Elliot followed swiftly, he caught her by the hand and pulled her back to him. "Casey...I want to see you again."

"You'll see me every day at school."

"No," He shook his head. "Thats not what I mean. Can I take you out on a date sometime soon? Like...very soon?"

Casey looked down at his hand, holding onto hers, then gave him a shy nod. "Yes, I think so."

He smiled and released her hand, "I'll take you out someplace nice tomorrow. Be ready at eight, is that okay?"

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "Yes, thats okay."

He watched her walk to her motel room and waited until he knew she was safe in her room. He smiled to himself and got back in his car. He knew that he should go home, but after hearing a yes from this new, strange girl, he didnt think that he had any hopes of sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot pulled up in front of the motel and turned his car off. His stomach was doing backflips, nervous butterflies making him acutely aware of how excited he was to see her again. She wasnt easy to talk to, and there was something in her eyes that hinted at a darker side of her that she didnt show, but she intrigued him. He was like a bug, caught in a spider's web, and she was a beautiful spider, truly captivating.

He knocked lightly on the door of her room and it swung open quickly. Elliot caught a glimpse of a man sitting on the far bed, watching tv, but she quickly pulled the door shut behind her. She gave him that small smile, the one that made him wonder what she was thinking about and her eyes met his for a split second before looking away again. "Hey, your early."

"And your completely ready."

"Girls always get ready fast."

He smiled and walked her out to the car. He opened the door for her and held a hand out to help her get in, "Was that your dad?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes, "No, that man is definately not my father."

Elliot just nodded, he didnt want to push the subject further, he was afraid it would ruin their evening and that was the last thing he wanted.

He walked around, glancing at her through the windshield. She was wearing a cherry red dress with a low square neckline, the slender shape gave her the most beautiful hourglass waistline he had ever seen. Her hair was down and curly, the uneven ringlets made him think that it was a natural curl, they fell by her cheeks, framing her face, making the rosy pink on her lips stand out and grab his attention. He took a deep breath and got into the car. He looked at her and smiled, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

He took her to the city, to a five star steak house that he had eaten at four years before with his father. He pulled out her chair for her and sat across from her at the little square table. "Order anything you like, just not a salad." He grinned at her, "I cant stand the thought of paying so much for a plate of lettuce."

She smiled and looked down at her menu. "I just never like talking to waiters, for some reason people I dont know make me incredibly nervous."

Elliot nodded, "Dont worry about it. Any idea what you want?"

She nodded, "The sirloin and potatoes sounds good." She looked up at him, eyebrows raised, questioning in her eyes.

"Anything you want beautiful."

The waiter came over and he saw her look at her lap. When it was time to order she opened her mouth to speak, reluctantly, but he cut her off. "The lady over there would like a Sirloin and Potatoes, I believe she just wants water," He looked over at her and she nodded, "And I would like the same but with garlic on the potatoes and a cherry cola." The waiter nodded and left quickly, Elliot was relieved that the service was as good as he had remembered.

"Thank you, no one has ever done that before, it was sweet."

He smiled at her and shrugged, "It's habit, my father taught me when I was really young how to treat women. Old habits die hard, you know?"

She looked at him, silencing him with her stunning green eyes, "I dont want your old habits to die off, I think I like you the way you are right now."

Her comment was said very casually, as if it was nothing important, but it meant the world to Elliot. At that moment he felt as if that night would be the happiest night of his life. They talked easily, she giggled at his jokes and smiled when he complimented her, and they thoroughly enjoyed their dinners.

But when they got in the car Casey turned to him and gently placed a hand on his arm. He looked at her, instantly seeing the pleading in her eyes, "Whats wrong?"

"Can we stay out longer? Go and do something else maybe?"

"Why? Is everything alright?"

She didnt answer, she just stared at him, biting her lip gently.

"How about a movie?"

Her mouth broke into a small smile and she tightened her grip on his arm. She leaned in close to him and gently brushed her lips against his. He took in a sharp breath and pulled her closer to him. Their lips pressed together and it was as if a whole new world had formed around them. Elliot could feel Casey smile against his lips and pull back gently. "Maybe a horror movie?"

He pulled himself back to his proper seat and smiled at her. "Scary sounds great."

* * *

"You went out with Elliot?"

Casey smiled at Alex and nodded, "We went to an amazing dinner and then saw a movie. He didnt even try anything Alex, he was a perfect gentleman."

Alex nodded and smiled, "Yeah, he's a good guy like that. You wont find many of those here." Alex paused and looked at her with a silly smile, "So do you really like him?"

Casey looked at her with nervous eyes, "I've only known him for six days, I-"

"Your counting the days? Most people would just round that to a week, your counting the days."

"I-Alex, please. I dont know him well enough to tell yet." She smiled shyly and looked back at her paper, "But hopefully I'll know after tonight. When were done studying he's taking me out again."

Alex's eyes lit up and she pushed Casey playfully, "What? Where are you going?"

"I dont know, he wouldnt tell me. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out. He did tell me that I should just wear jeans and a warm shirt, so its probably not anywhere fancy."

"Knowing Elliot, it could be anything. You never know what he has up his sleeve."

Casey smiled and looked back down at her paper. She hated math, she had been horrible at it her entire life. Her strong suit definately had to be english, writing was her passion and reading was her favorite thing to do in the world. She sighed and slammed her math book closed. "Screw Algebra. I passed the first one and i passed geometry, why do they have to keep torturing me like this?"

Alex smiled, "I dont think the school wrote up their expectations with the sole purpose of making you miserable Casey, but I agree, three math classes is a bit much." She moved quickly to her desk when her phone started ringing, a huge smile spread across her face and Casey instantly knew who it was. "Hey Liv...Were just doing math work...I dont think so...Let me ask." She looked over and Casey and pressed the phone to her shoulder, "Do you mind if Liv comes over for a while?" Casey shook her head and Alex smiled. "Liv?...No, she doesnt mind...Your already on your way?...I should have guess," Alex laughed and rolled her eyes at Casey, "Alright...See you in a few...I love you too."

Alex dropped the phone on the bed and sat down next to Casey, she pushed their books off the bed and pulled her legs up to sit cross-legged on the pretty purple comforter. "So, you and Elliot.."

Casey rolled her eyes and looked down at the bed, tracing the spiralling designs with her finger. "I told you, I dont know yet."

Alex smiled and her, "Theres something you dont understand about Elliot. He doesnt do anything unless he is completely sure, which means he definately knows he wants you. And theres no saying no to Elliot Stabler."

Both girls jumped when they heard Olivia's voice in the doorway, "Believe us Casey, we know." She looked at Alex and winked, causing a deep pink blush to spread over cheeks and chest.

Casey looked back and forth between them, "What do you mean?"

Olivia shook her head, "Ask him."

* * *

Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, Casey looked back over her shoulder at him and smiled. "What are we doing out her El?"

He smiled at the nickname she used and took in the scent of her hair. "See that light across the field?"

She nodded, "The one that looks about a mile away?"

"Its not that far, but htat is the destination."

"Why? What is it?"

"It's a campfire-"

"Were going camping?"

He laughed at the hint of alarm in her voice, "No, I want to introduce you to a few of my friends. I've known these guys since I was a kid, they go to East Steel High, so we get together thursday nights and hang out."

She looked at him with a smirk, "Your best friends are from our rival school?"

He laughed, "Yeah, just dont tell anyone."

He led her over to the fire, gently pulling her through the tall grass and around the small trees that were growing. When they stepped into the circle of light from the fire she stood staring at three other guys, all around Elliot's height and build, smiling at her.

"Guys, this is Casey Novak. Casey," He turned around to look at her, "This is Jimmy," He pointed to the one with red hair and a black shirt, "Cody," The guy with blonde hair and the tight muscle shirt, "And Trevor," The guy with dark brown hair and a long sleeved thermal.

She smiled and waved at them, whispering a small hello.

They all sat on little logs that had been placed around the campfire and Elliot and his friends instantly started talking, going over every topic they could think of.

When the topic of how Elliot and Casey was up for conversation Elliot shook his head and told them they didnt want to hear it, but Casey smiled and cleared her throat. They all stopped to look at her and she giggled, "He tried getting my attention in the hall friday, when I looked up at him he tripped and fell flat on his face." She looked at him and smiled, "It was really cute actually." She listened quietly as the guys teased and poked fun at him, smiling softly as he rose his voice to defend himself. She wrapped her hand in his, looping their fingers together, and pulled herself closer to him so that their bodies were touching. She timidly rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she listened. Elliot didnt stop talking or make it obvious that she had pulled herself closer, but he held her hand tightly and rested his other hand on the log behind her. She felt safe, a feeling that she hadnt felt since she was a little girl, with him so close to her. She memerized the moment, taking in every sound and ever scent, the way the light from the fire played on Elliot's face and arms, the way he talked with his friends without thinking before he spoke, and the way they all joked around with eachother like nothing really mattered.

She listened quietly, occasionally joining in the conversation. And when it was time for goodbyes they all gave her hugs and warm goodbyes. She and Elliot walked back to his car, hand in hand, their bodies almost touching. She walked ahead of him when they got back across the field and leaned up against the car, staring up at the stars while he walked as slowly as he could. He wanted to prolong this night as long as he could, to stare at her until dawn broke across the sky and he could see the early morning light wash over her beautiful face.

He leaned up against the car next to her and looked up, "This is the one of the only things I am going to miss about this town. Theres never any lights to block out the stars."

"You cant see them in the city." She looked over at him, "You cant really see anything in the city like you can here."

He looked over at her and smiled, she didnt look away this time, she let him search her eyes with his own and smiled up at him. "I just cant seem to figure you out Casey."

"When you do, you'll get bored."

"No," He shook his head, "I'll love you just as much, probably alot more, when I figure you out."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, "You just said you love me..."

"I know." He smiled and opened her door for her, "Come on, I need to get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

JEFFHARDY: glad your enjoying this one :) im SERIOUSLY experimenting here lol

JENNIFERTVGIRL: thanks so much, i hope you continue to enjoy as i continue writing!

STABSON: i completely know what you mean, i usually do NOT like Casey/Elliot buuut this one sortof wrote itself, who am i to deny my creative side? :D

VAMPIREPRINCESS: thanks! im glad your enjoying it!

* * *

Casey sat in first period, tapping her pencil on her binder and watching the clock. Biology never really caught her interest, but she was never the type to skip class. She looked over at Alex who was studiously taking notes, and smiled at her when she met her glance. Alex raised her eyebrows but Casey didnt make any gestures to ensure her that she was alright. Alex pulled out a second piece of paper and scribbled a quick note.

You okay?

I'm not sure. Things just seem to be getting worse.

Your stepdad?

Yes. I would rather be home than be here at this point.

Alex frowned and looked over at her again before writing a quick reply.

Whats going on?

...He's just getting worse.

Still hitting you?

Yes but its not just that.

What is it? Casey, talk to me, whats going on?

Casey looked over at her and shook her head. She crumbled up the note and tossed it across the room, making a perfect shot into the trashcan. A couple of the guys turned to look at her with jealous eyes but she didnt even crack a smile.

When the bell finally rang Casey and Alex bolted out of their desks and into the hall. Casey waited as Alex said a quick hello to Olivia and they started walking to their next class. Alex looked at her uncertainly and gently pulled her into the bathroom. Casey looked at her, slightly shocked at the unexpected action. "Wh-What is it Alex?"

"Casey," Alex quickly looked under the stalls to make sure no one was there and she looked back at Casey. "Whats going on?"

Her eyes widened and her voice was extremely quiet. "What do you mean?"

"Whats going on with your stepdad?" She looked at her for a moment, her eyes hard and determined, "And dont tell me nothing, I know you, I can tell when something is wrong."

Casey looked at the floor and felt the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "My mom was supposed to write in her will that I was going to my grandma. She knew what was going on but she couldnt take care of us without him. She didnt change it."

Alex gripped Casey's shoulders gently, "Casey, what is it?"

Casey looked up at her, tears flooding from her eyes and mascara painting her cheeks. "Alex, please. I dont think I can."

"Casey look at you, what is wrong?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. "Alex he-he-"

"Oh my god Casey." Alex instantly knew what was going on. He was raping her, hurting her and she had nowhere else to go. "Why didnt you tell me?"

"What the hell am I supposed to say?"

Alex pulled her into a hug, holding her tight, and closed her eyes. She couldnt help but feel as if she should have known, as if she should have been able to do something. But Casey was already pulling out of her hug. She had never been that type, they type who needs to cling to someone else. Casey turned to the mirror and began wiping her face. Alex gently pushed her hands down and began wiping her face with a damp paper towel. She gently cleaned all the mascara away and dried her tears. When Casey stopped crying she pulled out her makeup bag and began fixing her face. She and Casey stood in silence as Alex touched up her eyeliner and reapplied mascara for her, and even went so far as to help Casey fix her hair. When they re-emerged from the bathroom it was halfway through class and it was still very obvious that Casey had been crying. Casey looked over at her and gave her a meek smile, "I think I'm not going to go to class. I want to go for a walk or something like that. But can we still hang out tonight?"

Alex gave her a small smile and nodded. "Of course. I'll just text you when I get out of class. Alright?"

Casey smiled and turned away from her, walking quickly to the front of the school. She stepped out into the sunlight and closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the warm air and the spring breeze. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Elliot standing there. "E-Elliot." She looked at him, her green eyes wide and sparkling in the sun. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned at her, "I'm going to school."

"No..." She gave him a small smile, "I mean what are you doing here, outside the school? Shouldnt you be in class?"

"Oh, I left for lunch, what are you doing out here?"

"I uhmmm I think I'm going for a walk. I just dont feel like I could possibly sit through class today."

He raised his eyebrows at her, concern clearly shining in his eyes, "Are you alright?"

She nodded quickly, making it very clear that she wasnt alright at all. "Well, do you want to get out of here?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, I would love that actually."

He took her hand and led her down the front steps of the school, they walked together to his car and didnt waste any time before taking off down the school driveway. She knew her stepfather would freak out as soon as he got a call from the school that night, but at the moment all she wanted was to be near Elliot. She couldnt help but remember how safe she had felt in his arms the other night, and she craved that feeling now. She just wanted to feel like it really was okay, and when Elliot was close to her she really did feel that way. She looked over at him discreetly, then took his hand with her own. He looked over at her, surprised that she initiated any sort of contact so quickly. He smiled and tightened his clasp on her hand, his eyes rested on the road but his mind was racing through all the thoughts of her.

He parked on a little dirt road by a huge cornfield. He grinned at her as he opened the door for her, "Come on."

"El, where are we going?"

"I want to do something," He looked at her for a moment, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded and giggled as he lead her into the field, and soon she couldnt even see the car through the stalks of corn that were taller than they were. She didnt say anything as he led her further and further and into the crops, turning every once in a while to ensure that they were going to utterly lose themselves in the corn. When he felt that he had sufficiently ensured that they wouldnt be able to find their way out easily he turned to her abruptly causing her to bump into him before she could stop herself.

"El-"

Before she could even finish his name he wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her in a passionate kiss. She didnt respond at first, no one had ever kissed her that way and she had never expected anyone to either. But she gradually softened in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him for full support as she deepened the kiss. Elliot could feel her melting into his arms but he didnt want to push her too far, he wouldnt do anything to jeapordize what he had found in this mysterious love. But as he pulled away from her lips she buried her face in that place where his neck curved into his shoulder. He could feel her tears through his shirt, and he could feel her clinging to him, as if he was the only thing keeping her alive at that moment. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her entire body closer to him, making sure she knew that he was here for anything in the world she needed. He whispered calming words and held her tightly when she moved or clung tighter to him. He didnt know what was wrong or how to fix it, but he knew that she was clinging to him for dear life and she needed him. He didnt try to question her, he didnt press her for answers, he just stood there and held her.

They didnt know how much time had passed but eventually they heard her phone start ringing in her purse. At first she ignored it, but whoever it was on the other line was persistant, calling again and again until she pulled away from Elliot slightly (he didnt let go of her, he simply loosened his grip so that she could get into her purse) and picked it up.

"Hello?...No, I left...Yeah I'm with Elliot...Were out in the cornfield...Yes...Can I call you when we find our way out?...Oh...Yeah thats just fine...Okay have fun, tell her I say hi...Alright, talk to you later then." Casey slipped the phone back in her purse and looked up at Elliot.

"Alex?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Just a hunch, what did she want?"

"I was supposed to go to her house after school but I'm here with you and Liv wants some special time with her today."

Elliot laughed and looked down at her. "So then, what would you like to do?"

She gave him a mischevious grin and pulled away from him. "Count to ten?"

He raised his eyebrows at her but didnt have time to ask questions as she took off running into the cornfield. He counted, just as she had said, and then went looking for her.

Every once in a while he saw her in the corn but never for long enough to catch her, just long enough to see the streak of burgundy and pastel yellow in her sundress. He even heard her giggling at one point, but he couldnt see her. "Casey?" He was starting to think he wouldnt ever find her. Until she poked her head out from another row of corn.

"Give up?" She grinned at him, clearly thinking she had won.

"Never." He bolted towards her, earning a shriek and a laugh as she took off, only a few feet in front of him. She tried quick turns and sprinting but she couldnt lose him now. There was only one thing. She stopped suddenly and turned, allowing him to crash into her, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

She giggled beneath him and he propped himself up on one elbow, wrapping the other arm around her waist beneath her. She looked up at him, green eyes still gleaming misheviously, "I didnt think it would take you so long to catch me. Elliot Stabler cant catch a girl in a cornfield?" She smiled as he made a face at her.

"You cheated."

"How did i cheat? Your just dont want to admit defeat."

He smiled at her, "But your the one on the ground beneath me, you do realize that right?"

She looked away for a moment, blushing, "So ultimately, I won."

He looked down at her, something different in his eyes. "I think I have alot more to celebrate. After all, who wouldnt want someone like you, laying beneath them in a cornfield?"

Her eyes shifted, he could tell that something about his comment was wrong but he couldnt tell what. She looked back up at him, a pleading look in her eyes, then gently ran her fingertips along his jaw.

"I've never done any of this, you know? I hadn't even been on a date before you took me out." She smiled, just a small one that hardly showed on her rosy lips, then propped herself up and pressed her lips to his. He pulled her close to him, pressing her entire torso to his and gently lowered her back down to the ground. They lost themselves in the kiss, allowing it to slowly evolve into something deeper. It almost felt as if she was reaching for his soul, as if she was asking to be saved, desperately trying to signal to him that she truly needed him. But he just didnt know what she needed him to save her from. He knew that he needed to figure it out, but he didnt want to push her to say something, he knew that could only make it worse. For now, he knew, that he needed ot just enjoy these moments with her, he needed to savor every touch, every kiss, every second that he was going to get with her. And he fully intended to do just that.


	4. Chapter 4

VAMPIREPRINCESS: your link didnt work *sad faces* uhmmm...send me a PM with it? I would LOVE to join your fan page :D OH! and thank you, im not detailing alex and liv too much but im glad its cute lol

JENNIFERTVGIRL: thanks! I'm trying to keep my writing as constant as possible, BUT with graduating and army training and getting ready for BCT and AIT its kinda hard lol glad your enjoying it tho!

STABSON: may i just say, as BIG of an SVU fan as I am, it took me until just now to fully understand your penname lmao i feel WAY dumb as of a few seconds ago :) but im glad you thought that was cute, it was derived from personal experience lol

MRSELLIOTSTABLER: im with you, Elliot and Liv would be PERFECT but its also very common and I try to keep away from that, i cant stand feeling like im being predictable :)

* * *

"Where you been girl?"

Casey looked over at her stepfather and then down at the ground, "I was out. It really doesnt matter."

"You been skippin' school. What I tell you about skippin' your school?"

She could feel her stomach twist in disgust as she listened to his thick, uneducated accent. "It was one class, I needed a break and I knew that the teacher wouldnt mind."

He sneered at her and raised his voice, "Obviously the teacher minded alot, they marked you absent didn't they? Look at me when I'm talkin' to you girl!"

Her eyes snapped up to his face, she knew that this would only lead to the one thing she was trying to avoid, but she couldnt stop herself when he made her this angry. "Will you shut up? I know I need to go to school but missing one class will not kill me! I wont drop my GPA, I know that I need a way to get the hell away from you!"

Her stepdad stood up and looked at her, he was twice her size and it wasnt just fat. The glaring anger in her eyes almost frightened her, but she was used to this, she knew what would happen next. His hand flew quickly through the air, striking her hard across her face. She stumbled to the side and looked down at the floor again. He laced one hand in her hair and pulled her face up to look at him. "You wanna keep talkin' girl?"

Elliot ran up the steps to her motel room, he couldnt contain the smile playing on his face, he knew that her stepdad probably wouldnt like him coming over like that, but he needed to see her. He went to knock on the door but stopped when he heard yelling, her muffled voice and the loud voice of an older man. He looked down at the door, it wasnt latched closed, he had only to push on it to get inside the room. He stood there, unsure of what to do, but he could hear the argument progressing rapidly. A loud crashing, like the sound of furniture being slammed against a wall, and a slight scream from Casey alarmed him enough to push the door open. He couldnt see them but he could hear them struggling in the other room of the suite. He slowly walked through the motel room, listening to the muffled yells that he heard from Casey and the indistict insults from her stepdad. When he finally reached a point where he could see in the other room he saw something horrifying. Casey was being held down by this man that was more than twice her size, her shirt was torn and he was yanking at her jeans with one of his hands. Casey looked up at saw him, her eyes wide with fear and tears flooding down her cheeks. Elliot felt the rage coming over him, it was overwhelming. He quickly walked to her stepdad, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him off of her. She scrambled away from him, pressing her body against the far wall. Her stepdad landed with a loud curse as he stared up at Elliot. The small vein in Elliot's forehead was pulsing as he stood staring down at the man that he had seen doing such a horrible thing to girl he had fallen for. He turned to Casey and held his hand out to her, he helped her up and began walking her to the door. But before they could even get back to the main room of the motel room Elliot felt a sharp pain in his neck, her stepdad had grabbed him by the back of the throat and was now pulling him back uttering unintelligable curses. Elliot swung around quickly and let his fist fly at her stepdad. Casey stood in the doorway watching the two of them beat eachother. It started quickly and ended quickly. Elliot got one good shot in and her stepdad slumped to the ground, barely concious.

Elliot turned to look at her, but she was staring at her stepdad. "Casey..." Her eyes flew to him, alert and focused instantly, "Get some clothes. Get everything you want, but dont leave anything you cant live without."

"El-"

"Your not coming back here. Hurry up."

She nodded and did as she was told, she suddenly felt very grateful that she hadnt unpacked any of her things, she was living out of suitcases. She grabbed the smaller two of her three bags and allowed Elliot to grab the third. They walked quickly to his car and loaded everything into the turnk of his car. She stared at the ground the entire time, trying to collect her thoughts and decide what to do next. He held the door open for her, when she got in he slammed it so hard she jumped.

When he got in he took a deep breath and looked over at her. "Are you alright?" He looked down at her ripped shirt and sighed. He pulled his thermal over his head and passed it to her. She took it timidly, she pulled the ripped shirt off and put his shirt on in its place.

"I-I'm fine." She looked over at him and her breath caught, he looked amazing in his black wife beater, the muscles in his arms still tense and rippling. "El?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you...I mean, I dont know what I would have done if-"

"Casey stop. Its alright, really, I just cant believe he would do something like that."

She shook her head and looked down at her lap. He took another deep breath and started the car. They drove in silence, she didnt ask where he was taking her and she didnt really care. She was just glad to be away from that man and she was very happy that she was with Elliot. Just him being near her made her feel safer, sitting next to him stopped that feeling of spinning out of control. He pulled into the driveway of a little house near the school, he got out and walked around to open the door for Casey. She looked up at him, her voice was barely audible when she spoke. "Where are we?"

"My place."

"Your parents wont mind?"

He looked down at her and frowned for a second, "I live alone. My parents live on the other side of town."

"Oh..." She helped him pull her bags out of the car and they took them into the house through the garage. He dropped them in the living room and turned to her, "Do you want anything? Dinner, something to drink? Anything at all?"

She stared up at him for a moment then closed her eyes and threw her body to his. He wrapped his arms around her instantly, pulling her close to him, letting her cling to him as she cried. He pressed his lips into her hair and whispered sweet words to her until she calmed down. They didnt know how long they spent standing there, Casey's arms wrapped around him, his arms holding her close, but she finally pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "I'm sorry El, I-you dont have to let me stay here."

He shook his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I wouldnt want you anywhere else. I know your safe here."

She gave him a faint smile and looked down again.

"Casey, dont do that. Your beautiful, you shouldnt spend so much time staring at the ground."

Her eyes snapped back up to his, he couldnt read the emotions that were overflowing in them, but he couldnt stop staring. She looked at him for a moment, as if she were measuring how serious he was, then she pressed her lips to his, timidly at first but with growing need and passion. She held tightly to him, she was so lost in their kiss that she didnt think she could keep herself standing without him. She ran her hands under his shirt, up his abs, over his chest, and down again, she gently slid them around his back and pulled his shirt up, breaking the kiss the pull the thin cloth over his head and dropping it to the floor. He looked down at her for a moment, his thumb resting on her jaw, his hand on her neck. Her eyes were bright, passionate, clearly telling him what she wanted. "Casey-" She didnt even let him finish, she pulled him down to lock their lips together once again. He pulled her close by her waist and steered her into the bedroom, he pushed her up against the wall and pulled his shirt off of her, she stood leaning up against the wall, breathing heavily and staring up at him. She bit her lip and pulled at his belt, it slid open easily, giving her access to his jeans. She began to open his pants but he didnt give her the chance. He pulled her close and lifted her off the ground, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands instantly grasped his shoulders as she tried to keep herself balanced. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he slowly kissed her chest and stomach as he walked them over to the bed. He dropped her on the soft mattress, pulled his jeans off quickly and leaned down over her. He rested on his hands, her body beneath his. She stared up at him, taking in the full sight of him. His blue eyes were dark with desire, but he didnt want to push her any farther. She propped herself up on her elbows, her breasts barely touching his chest through the thin fabric of her bra, her lips dangerously close to his. She exhaled softly but it was enough to snap him out of his hesitation. He instanty took her lips with his own and pressed his body down on hers. He unsnapped her jeans quickly and kissed his way down her body as he pulled them off of her. He stared at her for a moment from the foot of the bed, she laid there panting, staring at him, waiting to see what he would do next, but she didnt wait long. She sat up and crawled over to where he sat, she reached around and unhooked her bra, then brought her lips up to his, she took his hand and gently pulled it towards her chest. He didnt make her lead any further, he caressed her softly, pulling soft moans from her, hearing the muffled noises through their kiss. He pushed her back down, slowly laying her flat beneath him, pressing his body to hers. She kissed him eagerly but her head was spinning, she couldnt focus on anything, she was so caught up in his kiss that she didnt feel him slide her panties down her legs, she didnt feel him remove his boxers, she didnt register their naked flesh until he pulled from the kiss and pressed his lips gently into her neck. She tried desperately to slow her breathing but she couldnt stop the panting that was only broken by soft moans and little cries. He slipped a finger inside her, causing her to jump and writh beneath him. She softly whispered his name as her muscles tightened and her body clenched around him. He didnt spend too much time teasing, he gently pushed her legs apart and nudged at her entrance. He looked down at her, waiting for some sort of encouragement. She nodded and closed her eyes as he pushed inside her, he could feel her stretching and trying to adjust to the size of him, he pushed slowly, feeling her stretch. When he finally felt her relax and lay still he looked down at her, her expression changed quickly from one of discomfort to one of overwhelming need. He moved slowly, drawing out every whimper and every moan, watching as she climbed higher and higher, towards that final point of release. Her nails dug into his back, her body pressed to his as she arched her back with every movement, he closed his eyes and focused on bringing her to that edge that she needed. He felt her clench tighter around him and she closed her eyes as her back arched to its full extent. Her moans grew louder until she felt as if she could scream. She came quickly, crashing into ecstasy as he moved inside her. He thrusted deeper, faster, bringing himself to that same end she had reached. When he finished he laid down on top of her, still inside her, nearly asleep after using so much energy. He turned his face into her hair, soaking in the moment as she lightly rubbed his back with the tips of her nails, she kissed his shoulder and adjusted herself to lay comfortably beneath him.

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her, taking in the sight of her red hair spread out across his bed, of her sweet smile as she stared up at him. He got up and went to his dresser, he pulled out a tshirt and tossed it to her, then pulled on a pair of shorts. He climbed back into his bed as she pulled his shirt over her head. He pulled her close to him, letting her wrap her arms around his waist and nuzzle her head into the soft spot on his shoulder. He let out a sigh and looked down at her.

"Casey?"

"Hmmm?"

"Was that the first time he-"

"No, and I dont want to spoil this by talking about it. Alright?" He nodded, she looked up at him, that smile still decorating her beautiful rosy lips. "I think I love you. I know its really soon to say that but I do."

He smiled at her and pulled her chin towards him for a kiss, "I know I love you," he whispered into her lips.

She kissed him tenderly then laid her head back down.

They drifted to sleep, their bodies sated, their hearts aching with everything that the night had brought them, but they were happy to be in each others arms. Elliot knew that the sunlight would bring them back to reality, but he also knew that he couldnt let her go now. And leaving her would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do.


	5. Chapter 5

VAMPIREPRINCESS: lol how do you know that im going to get a chapter up every day? thats a bit presumptuous lol but im trying my best :D i just have days where all i want to do is write and days where my computer seems to be a demon lmao

FUTURENYPD: thanks :) i love getting good reviews, its always pretty cool to have ppl telling me how much they like the little things i think up lol

STABSON: well that may be the best compliment ive gotten in a long time lol im glad you enjoy my writing :) i usually dont write religiously but lately i look forward to reviews so much that i cant wait til i get a chance to write the next chapter for every one lol

* * *

One of my very loyal fans *snickers* has brought it to my attention that there is a Diane Neal fan page, and as a HUGE Diane Neal fan, I was quick to join. check it out :)

.com/pages/Diane-Neal/102875699747583?ref=ts&v=wall

* * *

Olivia looked at Casey for a moment, seeming to look her up and down, reassuring herself that Casey wasnt hurt in any way, then pulled her into a loving hug. "Are you sure your alright?" She let go of her and Alex touched Casey's shoulder gently.

Casey looked over at Elliot, her eyes asking what he told them. He shrugged and simply stood off to the side. Casey nodded at Liv and took a breath. "I'm fine, really. Elliot," she looked over at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. "Elliot came in before he-he did anything really bad."

Alex looked over at Elliot and then back at Casey. Her eyes were hard, worried, angry in a way that Elliot had never seen. "Where are you staying?"

Elliot cleared his throat and took a step towards the three girls, "She's staying here." They all looked at him then, Casey's eyes wide and wondering as he stood there, arms folded over his chest, looking down at them.

"Elliot," Alex started, "She-"

"No, Alex its alright. I want to stay here." Casey looked at Alex and smiled, "I feel safe here."

Alex nodded and looked over at Olivia. Olivia just sighed and hugged Casey again. She looked at her closely, holding her at arms length. "If you need anything at all Casey, absolutely anything, you call me or Alex. Were here for you no matter what. Alright?" Casey nodded and Olivia looked up at Elliot. "You better tell her," she said, pointedly. She and Alex each gave her one last hug and stood. Olivia hugged Elliot but Alex wouldnt even make eye contact with him. Casey watched them leave then looked up at Elliot.

"Tell me what?"

Elliot sighed, looked down at the ground and then back at her. He crouched down in front of her, staring up into her green eyes. She looked at him with worried eyes, barely breathing as she waited for him to speak. "I have to leave in a few weeks. Right after graduation."

"Why? Where are you going?"

He closed his eyes tightly, obviously not wanting to tell her. "You have to understand, I did this way before I met you and right now I wish I hadn't. But I cant turn back time and now I have to do this."

"Elliot, do what?"

"Casey, baby, I'm a marine." She stopped breathing, she just stared at him, he took her hands in his own and pulled her closer to him. "I went to BCT and AIT last summer when I first signed my papers."

"What-Where are they sending you?" Her eyes were hard and focused, wanting every detail he had to give.

"I dont know yet. I'll find out when they send me for my physical." He took a breath and planted a small kiss on her cheek. "You can stay here, I want you to stay here. Theres already plenty of money in the bank and the military makes a deposit every month, youll be taken care of until I get back, you can even drive the car to where ever you need to go."

"How will I know your safe?"

"I'll write you a letter every day, and you can write me whenever you like. I'll call every chance I get-"

She pressed her lips to his, silencing him with the kiss. She pulled away after a moment and looked down at him. He wiped a tear from her cheek and her eyes softened, "Elliot...Why didnt you tell me?"

He sighed and stood up. She looked up at him as he spoke, "Girls either date me because they want to date a marine, or they dont date me because they dont want to bother dating a military man. I didnt want to risk ruining what I found with you."

She shook her head, "It wouldnt have ruined anything. I just wish I had more time to get used to the idea of you leaving." She stood up and ran her hand along his jaw. He lightly placed his hands on the curve of her waist and she stepped closer to him, her body barely touching his. He tipped his head down, touching his forehead to hers. She reciprocated the small gesture of affection, looking up at him, touching the tip of her nose to his. She rested her hands on his chest and closed her eyes, taking in the moment, not wanting it to end.

* * *

"Casey Novak? Your wanted in the main office." Her third period teacher gave her the pass to the office and waved her out of the room. She gathered her books quickly and walked down the empty hall. She pulled out her phone and texted Elliot.

_Might be trouble, heading up to the office. Tell you everything later, dont worry. I love you. -Casey_

She pusehd the door to the office open and held her breath as she waited for the main receptionist to point her in the right direction. The older woman looked at her suspiciously and pointed to the conference room without a word. Casey became instantly alarmed, but held her head high as she walked into the room. Her eyes fell on her stepfather, a uniformed police officer and the school principle and vice principle. They all fell silent as she stepped into the room and looked at them all.

"Whats going on?"

The officer stood, "Where were you last night?"

"I am eighteen, it doesnt matter where I was."

The officer pointed to a chair and didnt sit back down until she sat where he directed her to. "Your stepfather is filing a complaint about this new boyfriend of yours. You want to tell us who he is?"

She tilted her head to one side and pointed at her stepdad, "I dont want to tell you, and I dont think that he has any reason to file a complaint."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am the one who should be filing a complaint, I should have filed one two years ago."

Her stepdad sneered at her and spoke loudly, "You threatenin' me girl?"

She looked down but back up quickly, "No, I'm saying that I want to file a sexual assault charge against that man." She looked at the officer and said clearly, "He has been molesting me for two years now, and has raped me twice. If El-my boyfriend hadn't walked in last night it would have been three."

The officer turned to look at her stepdad, his eyes were fixed and hard, angry. The principle, a short red-haired woman, ushered Casey out of the conference room and into her office. As she closed the door Casey could see her stepdad and the officer beginning to talk heatedly.

"That is a very serious claim to make young lady," her principle said as she stared at her over her little square framed glasses.

"I'm tired of hiding it from everyone."

"You understand the consequences if your not being truthful, right?"

Casey nodded and looked down at her lap. "I know."

The principle, Casey looked up to her desk to see that her name was Mrs Green, placed a hand on Casey's shoulder. "And if it is the truth, then God help that man, he'll need it."

Casey looked up at her and sighed. "Mrs Green, may I go back to class?"

She shook her head, "No, you'll need to go down to the station with Officer Young and file a report. You'll probably go home, or where ever it is that your staying, after that."

Casey nodded and stood, "Well, I would like to get it over with then."

Mrs Green nodded and opened the door for her, she nodded to Officer Young and he led her and her stepdad out of the building. Casey rode in the front of the squad car while her stepdad rode in back, and when they got to the station he was taken to a holding cell, where she couldnt see or hear him.

She sent Elliot a quick text as she waited to file her report.

_At the police station, dont worry, I'm filing a report against my stepdad. I probably wont be back at school today. Meet you at home later? I love you. -Casey_

His reply was almost instant.

_I'll meet you at the station as soon as this class is out. I love you too. -El_

She smiled and slipped her phone back in her purse. She didnt have to wait long for Officer Young to sit down with her again. He handed her a paper and pen, briefly told her to write down everything that had happened the night before and he left her there again.

It wasnt long after she had started writing when Elliot showed up. He simply walked through the station, his eyes focused on her. He sat down across from her and took her hand in his. "Have they asked you for anything?"

She shook her head, "Officer...Young just asked me to write a statement."

He nodded, "Are you okay with that? Or do you want to give a verbal statement?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "Just let me finish this?"

"Alright, let me get the rest of your paperwork." He stood and disappeared into one of the smaller offices in the station. She finished writing out the events of the night before and signed the document. She laid it timidly on the desk she was sitting next to and sat back in her chair. Elliot reappeared shortly, he brought her a clipboard and simply asked her to fill out the missing information. She wrote in her social security number, her birth address and a few other little pieces of information. She signed it and handed it back to Elliot, he took it and her statement and disappeared back into that office. When he came back out he was smirking slightly. He held a hand out to her and gave her a kiss. "Ready to go?"

"That fast?"

"You can come back if they need anything else. They have a statement from me too, I've got it taken care of. They'll keep him away from you baby."

She smiled and wrapped her fingers in his, he led her out of the station and helped her into the car. They drove almost the entire way back in silence but she whispered his name when they were a few blocks away.

"El?" He looked at her, eyebrows raised, "Do you still want me to stay at your house when you leave?"

He looked at her for a moment, surprised that she would ask him something like that. "Of course I do, why would you ask that?"

"Because I basically told my stepdad, that cop and the principle and vice principle that I had moved out and wasnt going back. I need to change my address on the school paperwork."

He grinned at her and squeezed her hand, "I want you to move in with me, to stay while I'm gone. I really do."

She nodded, "Good, because I would love to move in with you."

He looked at her and smiled, the car was stopped at a red light so he leaned over and pulled her into a tender kiss. But it quickly deepened and he lost track of where they were and how much time was passing as their lips expressed their unyielding need. The light turned green but Elliot's car didnt move.


	6. Chapter 6

FUTURENYPD: I see alot of importance in sticking with the bigger aspects of the storyline, the marines made Elliot who he was, that was a large identifying aspect of his life. if i changed it in this story, writing his past, then i couldnt see him turning into the man we all know and love :)

STABSON: Im glad you understand lol but im really glad your liking the story so far. im kindof trying to make it seem like Casey is getting stronger because of Elliot, like hes turning her into the attorney lol and, like i told futurenypd, the marines is a really important part of the story. besides how it affects Elliot, im a soldier in the army so i really like keeping it a major part of the story.

JEFFHARDY: lol im glad your enjoying this one. i was REALLY hesitant about writing an Elliot/Casey after my last one

JENNIFERTVGIRL: I cant help the fact that your easily distracted ;) lol but im glad your enjoying yourself, i bet it beats the hell out of studying lol

* * *

Casey sat down at the lunch table, said hello to Olivia and looked around for Alex, but she didnt see her anywhere. "Liv? Where's Alex?"

Olivia shrugged, "I dont know actually, ever since that morning at Elliot's house, she's been acting really strange. She didnt even call me last night when she got home from her LSATs class."

Casey frowned, "You think she's angry?"

"Of course she is. Alex wanted to be the one to save you I guess." Olivia smiled, "I think we both did, but Elliot is obviously the best thing for you."

"Why do you say that?"

Olivia looked up at her and smiled, "You've been with him for three weeks now and your already so different. He's changed you, making you alot stronger than you were when you got here. I think it's great."

Casey smiled, "I'm just not afriad anymore, he makes me feel so safe. I mean, I never felt like I was in danger or anything like that, but I feel like I dont ever have to be afraid of anything when I'm with him."

"Are you going to be okay when he leaves?"

Casey shook her head slowly, "I dont know, but I have a month to figure out how I'm going to live without him."

"It isnt forever, he'll be back."

"Logically I know that, but emotionally....I keep thinking that something could happen to him, he could get into some terrible accident, or worse, he could be killed, and I wont have been there to spend that last moment with him."

Olivia shook her head and smiled, "Elliot isnt going to be killed, he's way too stubborn for that, he would never leave you. You know him, he would fight tooth and nail through anything to be able to come back to you."

Casey took a deep, shuddering breath and looked up at Olivia. "It's really crazy how fast this all happened. I never expected to fall in love that quickly. I just hope he is as committed and serious about this as I am. I'm really going to wait for him Liv, what if he comes back and doesnt love me anymore?"

Olivia put her hand on top of Olivia's, "Casey, dont even worry about that. Elliot isnt that type of guy, he doesnt just fall in and out of love. He really loves you, with his whole heart. And some time away from you certainly isnt going to change that."

"Am I interrupting?" Olivia and Casey both looked up to see Alex, standing at the end of the table, staring at them.

"No, Alex, not at all." Casey pulled her hand out from under Olivia's and continued to stare up at Alex. "Why dont you sit down?"

Alex sat, hesitantly, next to Olivia. "What have you guys been doing lately? I havent seen you guys around in a while."

Olivia and Casey looked at eachother, trying to decide how to decipher Alex's sudden behaviour change. Olivia sighed and answered quietly, "Just getting ready for summer, preparing for graduation."

"What are you guys doing for college next year?"

Casey shrugged, "I think I'm going to take a year off and work for a while."

Olivia nodded, "I have a job lined up, but I'm doing a criminal justice program at the community college."

Alex looked back and forth between them, "You guys aren't trying to get into better schools, your content with being stuck here?"

"Alex, we arent stuck, this is our home town, its where we grew up, our whole lives are here. Why would we rush leaving?"

Alex shrugged, "Because theres absolutely nothing here. I want alot more than what my parents have, I want to be able to succeed in the bigger world, out in the city."

Olivia looked at Casey and shrugged, "Well, it seems like your doing it."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I am. I just wish I wasnt doing it by myself."

Olivia looked at Alex, her brown eyes hard with anger and hurt. "No one said you were alone, you isolated yourself."

"Liv, I need to focus, I'm getting a really late start on this, graduation is in less than two weeks and I havent even passed my LSATs yet."

"You could have taken them earlier in the year, this wanting to escape thing is pretty recent." Olivia shook her head and stood, "You wanted to do this alone so I left you alone. Try and make up your mnd." Olivia walked away from the table, disappearing into the crowded cafeteria.

Alex looked at Casey, "What the hell is her problem?"

Casey shrugged, "Maybe she feels like your leaving her behind."

"Yeah well, it seems like everyone is leaving everyone else behind, it shouldnt be that much of a shock to her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your focused completely on Elliot, he doesnt think about anything but you, and now Liv doesnt even want to support me. You and Elliot left me behind, we dont even talk anymore and you didnt even want my help, what do you think it means?"

"Alex-"

"Dont Casey." Alex stood up and walked away, leaving Casey alone at the table.

* * *

"Case?" Elliot dropped his keys on the table and closed the door behind him. "Are you here?" The house was silent, if Casey was there then she wasnt responding to him. He looked around but she was no where to be found. She had disappeared midway through the school day and she hadnt answered her phone when he called. His jaw set and he pulled out his cell phone. The first person he called was Alex and she answered right away.

"Alex? Is Casey with you?"

"No, I'm studying at home, I havent seen her since lunch."

"Did she say anything about going home early or having plans after school?"

"No, but then again I didnt really ask her about anything like that. We got inot an argument and I left her by herself."

Elliot shut his eyes tightly, he knew that a fight with Alex would have really upset her. "Alright, thanks."

"Wait! El! Do you not know where she is?"

He sighed, "No, I havent seen her since she walked to my class with me on her, your, lunch break."

"Shit, we have to find her."

"No," Elliot snapped, "I have to find her. Dont let something like this stop you from everything you have going on Alex."

"Elliot, what the hell? Why is everyone acting like this?"

"I dont have time to go through this with you."

He hung up his phone and dialed Olivia next, "Liv! Where is Casey?"

Olivia hesitated but answered him honestly, "She's with me. We left school after lunch."

"Why? What happened? Where are you?"

"Alex was just being Alex and it upset Casey, so we left. Were at the park near my house."

He closed his eyes in relief and he felt the knot in his chest loosen. "Can I come by? Or do you guys want some time?"

He heard Olivia say something then Casey's voice filled his ears. "El?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"You can come out here if you want, but I'll be home soon if you want to just wait. I just needed some time to relax and I didnt want to bother you."

He smiled to himself, it was amazing how quickly she could calm him down. "Whatever you want Case."

She paused then spoke quietly, "I want to see you as soon as possible."

"Then I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you, I'll see you soon."

He hung up his phone and drove out to the only park with a swingset in town. It wasnt hard to spot Casey, her fiery red hair could be seen easily across the park. He walked through the soccar field, unnoticed by Casey and Olivia until he was nearly five feet away. Casey's eyes lit up when she saw him, she instantly jumped from her swing, ran to him and threw her arms around him. She buried her face in his neck and murmed an affectionate hello. He laughed and gently pulled her off of him, he gave her a sweet kiss and sat on the swing next to Olivia. He motioned for Casey to take a seat on his lap and she, nervously, complied. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his body, and looked over at Olivia.

"So," he said, gaining both girls' attention, "What happened?"

Olivia sighed and looked at the ground. "Things have just been different. She doesnt even want to go dancing in the city on friday nights anymore. She doesnt call, she doesnt sit with us at lunch. I dont know what its going to take to make realize what she's doing."

"I know all of that Liv. I mean, what happened today."

Casey shook her head and looked out over the soccar field, Elliot noticed the far off look in her eyes and was instantly aware that she was very angry. Olivia looked at Casey and then back at Elliot. "She just kindof flipped out. She was talking about how Casey and I are content with being stuck here in this town and she didnt get it when I tried explaining that we arent stuck in our home town. She just doesnt seem to get it."

They talked on the swingset for over an hour, Olivia seemed to be letting out alot of pent up frustration. But it made sense to Casey that she would talk to them about this, no one at the school knew about Olivia and Alex's relationship. They parted ways after a lengthy conversation, Olivia had to be home to tend to her mother and Elliot and Casey wanted to go into the city for dinner. But before they could leave for dinner Casey's cell phone rang, she looked down at the screen and Alex's name flashed at her. Her eyes got wide and she pushed the phone into Elliot's hand, he laughed and told her "No way, its all yours." He gave her the phone back and she rolled her eyes at him as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey-" Alex stopped as she heard Elliot laughing, still, in the background. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, El is just being an ass again. Whatsup?"

"Can I come over? I really need to talk to you."

Casey sighed, "As long as your not trying to start another fight then yes, thats fine."

"I'm not, I promise. I just really need you right now."

"Alright, were at home so go ahead and come over whenever."

"Thanks Casey, I'll see you soon."

Casey hung up the phone and playfully punched Elliot in the arm. "You jerk! You know I cant tell her no. Now we cant go out to dinner."

He framed her face with his hands and pulled her closer for a loving kiss, "We'll just go out tomorrow. She's still our friend and I'm sure she really needs us."

Casey nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Elliot and Casey continued to laugh and play, watching a eighties comedy and making playful jokes at one another until they heard a knock at the door. Casey glanced over at Elliot and smiled as he got up to open the door. She looked over as he opened it and her jaw dropped.

Alex stood, with a half smile on her face, holding the hand of another woman that none of them knew. Elliot, never forgetting to be a gentleman, ushered them inside and closed the door behind them. He stood, staring at Casey, as she sat staring at this new woman that Alex had brought into their lives.

"Uh-Casey this is Serena Southerlyn, she-"

"Your cheating? Thats what all of this is? Thats why you want to leave our home and why your pushing this law school thing so hard? Because your fucking cheating?"

Elliot stared at Casey in shock, he had never talked to or about anyone like that, at least not in front of him. She stood and took a step away from Alex and her new lover, her eyes wide and angry. "What the hell Alex?"

Serena took a step forward and held up a hand to stop Casey from saying anything further. "Look, this isnt about-"

"You," Casey pointed at Serena and glared, "Dont say a word. Olivia Benson has been one of my best friends since I was in kindergarten, and now I have to see her hurt and betrayed by the two of you? What the hell are you thinking Alex? You couldnt just break up with her and wait until you finally got away from this town and everyone in it? Jesus, I heard that you had become a bitch but I really didnt think it would go this far."

"Casey, you dont understand," Alex took a step towards her but Casey took another step away. "You dont know what its like to feel like you deserve so much more than your home can give you, you dont know how it feels to think that your meant for something bigger than being a hometown hero."

"And what? This-" She pointed at Serena and spat the next word, "Skank is going to give you that?" She let out a small scream of frustration and put her hand to her head. Elliot instantly went to her, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder and caressing her hair. Casey took a deep breath and shook her head. Elliot whispered something in her ear and she shook her head again. Alex waited as he continued talking to her quietly. Finally Casey nodded and looked over at Alex. Elliot kissed her shoulder and Casey's expression softened. "Did you just come over here to introduce us to her or is there more than that?"

Alex sighed and let go of Serena's hand. "I want to be honest, I dont want you guys to find out from Olivia. And I wanted to tell you in person and let you guys meet her."

Casey nodded and took a step towards the two blondes standing in her living room. She held a hand out to Serena, shook it and then looked at Alex. "I hope your damn sure that this is what you want. Because you know that you arent going to be able to fix this with Liv."

Alex nodded and gave her a short hug, she looked over at Elliot but didnt try to hug him. Alex just nodded at him and turned for the door. She let Serena walk ahead of her, and, as she closed the door, she said a quick goodbye to Casey.

When they left Casey looked over at Elliot, "What the hell is she thinking?"

"I dont know, but if this is what makes her happy then he needs to do it."

Casey nodded and stepped into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and sighed, nothing was going to be the same anymore. Her world was being turned upside down.

* * *

Alex sat on the park bench, waiting nervously for Olivia to get out of her house. Serena held her hand calmly but sat silently. Alex saw Olivia before she saw them, she stood and walked over to her alone. Olivia leaned in to kiss Alex but she pulled away from her.

"Liv, I really need to talk to you."

Olivia's eyes shifted to Serena then back to Casey. "Who is she?"

"Liv thats Serena. She and I-"

"Your fucking her now? Thats whats been going on Alex?"

"Olivia please dont-"

"Whatever Alex." Olivia took a step backwards and just nodded her head, she looked at Serena again and turned and walked away.

* * *

HEY GUYS! it has come to my attention that fanfiction will not post full links. sooo the Diane Neal fan page is split u here but if you put the next few lines together then youll have it :D

facebook

.com/pages/Diane-Neal/102875699747583?ref=ts&v=wall

there ya go :)

if it doesnt work and you wanna join them PM me and well get you there lol


	7. Chapter 7

STABSON: thanks :) and you just have to wait and see! ivee got a few good ideas running through my head at the moment

JENNIFERTVGIRL: lol gotta focus on your classwork! i promise the story will still be here when your done! lol

FUTURENYPD: you shall see, wont you? :)

* * *

Casey hugged Olivia tightly, they were adorned in their blue and white graduation finery, their caps tucked into purses with the high heels they had worn. Casey looked around for Elliot, she knew he was there but they had been seperated while everyone was trying to get out of the small auditorium to recieve congratulations and gifts from their families. He wasnt easy to miss when he got nearby, he was at least a head taller than almost everyone else in their graduating class.

He always seemed to find her right when she was beginning to worry, as she looked around the masses of people he appeared behind her, his hands resting on her waist and pulling her backwards toward him. He kissed her ear and whispered a congratulations before stepping away to hug Olivia.

"Congratulations ladies. How do you feel?"

Olivia laughed and waved at a few people walking by, "Like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders."

Casey laughed and nodded in agreement, "It feels great to know that its all over, doesnt it?"

Elliot smiled and took his girlfriend's hand, "Just the start of something new."

Casey looked up at him with puzzled eyes, "Something new?" Elliot just smiled, she looked at Olivia, but she was also smiling in a way that only made Casey wonder what the hell was going on.

But before she could ask, Elliot reached inot his pocket, got down on one knee and looked up at her with wide, hopeful eyes. Casey clapped her hands to her mouth as she gasped, she shook her head incredulously as she stared down at him. He pulled a small box from his pocket, red velvet with a sweet white bow, and took a deep breath. "Casey, I know I have to deploy soon, but," He opened the box, revealing to her a white gold wedding band with a princess cut two karat diamond, "I want you to be mine forever, to know that your still going to be mine when I get back. I dont know how I could live withoug you at this point. Will you marry me?" He stayed on his knee, staring up at her with an uncertain gaze. Her eyes flew from Elliot to Olivia, who was staring at her expectantly, and back to Elliot. "Casey..." She nodded suddenly, breaking into tearful giggles. "Yes?"

"Yes, Elliot, yes!" She got down to his level, down on her knees, and threw her arms around him. He laughed into her hair, disbelievingly, and pulled her away from him slightly. He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. She stared down at it for a moment then her eyes flew back to Elliot's. "I love you," she whispered softly.

"Then you wont mind getting married before I leave?" He smirked at her, watching her register what he had said. "I already have the second ring and everything Case, I want to make you permanently mine before I go. Please?"

She smiled at him, he eyes dazzling in the afternoon sun. She nodded again, "Of course I'll marry you before you leave." She bit her lip and brought her hands to his neck, "Lets do it tomorrow. Yeah?"

"Yeah, baby, tomorrow sounds amazing."

Olivia cleared her throat, snapping them out of the moment. "Maybe you two should get up off the ground now?" She laughed and looked away, her eyes met Alex's. She was standing about ten feet away, watching them. Olivia thought she saw a hint of jealousy in Alex's eyes but she looked away before Olivia could decipher the emotions rolling through her eyes.

Casey looked over, in the direction she saw Olivia looking in, and saw Alex. She looked away quickly but Casey continued to stare. Alex looked down then to her left, Serena appeared beside her and they walked quickly away from the scene.

* * *

Casey smiled at Elliot as he passed her the basket of breadsticks, she could see exactly how much he loved her, exactly how much he wanted a life with her, in his eyes. It was comforting to her, to feel the weight of that ring on her fingers, to know that it would be less than twenty four hours before she was a married woman and she could start a life with him. She stared at him, her eyes completely fixed on him, as he laughed at Olivia, as he glanced at her before making a witty remark in retaliation, she couldnt believe he was hers. She felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately was brought back to her surroundings. She looked up to see Alex standing there, alone this time, looking at her.

"Can I join you?"

Casey looked to Elliot, who looked to Olivia, who looked to Alex. "What? Your girlfriend doesnt want to have a celebratory lunch with us too?"

"Liv, I-"

"Dont Alex. I dont even want to hear it, I cant believe you would even try to come here and-"

"Olivia!" Alex stared down at her, her pretty eyes filled with anger and hurt, "We promised last year, that we would spend graduation day together."

Olivia looked up at Alex, obviously fighting tears as she struggled to maintain the strong front she wore, "We also promised that we would be together forever, you and me and no one else. I believe your words were 'heart and soul, mind and body, forever entwined,' right?"

Alex looked to the floor and a soft tear slid down her cheek, "Yeah, those were my exact words. I'm sorry Liv, it wasnt supposed to-"

"Alex." Elliot's voice reminded them that he and Casey were still there and that they were in public, "I dont see any problem with you joining us. But...No talking about your guys' past or about this new woman your seeing." Olivia glared at him from across the table and he shrugged, "I just got engaged, and Alex and I have been friends for a while, I want to celebrate." He took Casey's hand and smiled, "And tomorrow is the big day for us."

Casey laughed and looked to Olivia, "You'll be there right? My maid of honor?"

Olivia smiled, genuinly happy thanks to Casey and nodded. "I wouldnt miss it for the world." She glanced at Alex but chose to continue talking to Casey instead.

Alex smiled weakly at Elliot, and shrugged when he rose his eyebrows at her, questioning her stability at the moment. He stood and looked down at Casey, "Alex and I are going to go talk outside for a minute." Alex looked up at him for a moment, her temper flairing at how presumptuous he was, but reluctantly stood and followed him outside.

"Elliot what was that about?"

He looked at her closely, noticing the bags under her eyes, the shade of light pink that made it obvious that she had been crying, the way her face always looked sad. "Are you alright?"

Alex looked at him then sighed. "No," She shook her head, "Not really, not at all actually." Elliot stood there, waiting for her to keep talking. Alex knew that he would just wait, so she gave in and broke down. "I thought this was what I wanted, no connection to this damn town, to get the hell out of here, to get away from every reminder of this place."

"This place is your home. And its what made you, everything you are is this place. And you would give up someone you love just to try to forget about it?" He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "You want her back? Fight for it, you want to be an attorney anyway, get it done. Just dont mess up again." He gave her an encouraging smile and went back into the restraunt. Alex leaned up against the brick wall and closed her eyes. She knew he was right, but she also knew that Olivia would not make this easy for her. And that Serena would have more than a few words to say about it. Alex inwardly cursed herself for ever screwing up in the first place, but she knew that she had to fix this.

She went inside and walked straight to Olivia, put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Will you please come talk to me outside?"

Olivia shook her head and began talking to Casey again. But Alex wouldnt let it go that easily this time. She wrapped her hand around Olivia's arm and pulled her out of her seat. She gave Olivia a look that could kill and spoke in a low voice, "Outside, now." Olivia raised her brows at her, but, reluctantly, she walked outside with Aex.

Olivia turned on her the second they were out the doors, "What do you want Alex?"

"I messed up, I know, but I want to make it up to you-"

"No, there is no making this up to me. You could make up blowing off date night, not returning my calls for a few days. But you can not make up cheating on me, dumping me and insulting me and everything I know-everything you know! You just dont make that kindof shit up Alex."

"No Olivia, I will. Let me show you."

Olivia shook her head, "No." She pointed her finger at Alex, bringing it right up in the blonde's face, "You will not show me anything. You will leave me alone, you will forget about me and I will forget you as well. There will not be another conversation like this." Olivia took a deep breath and brushed her hair out of her face, "Now, I am going to go back in there, look like I am really fucking happy for my friend and you can do whatever you damn well please. But I warn you, if you do anything to Casey or Elliot, absolutely anything, I will make you sorry."

Alex opened her mouth to speak but Olivia cut her off. "You can run away to the city with some new woman, you can try to put this all behind you, but you cant erase your roots Alex. You'll figure that out, hopefully sooner than later." Olivia brushed past her and went back inside. She painted a smile on her face and sat down, instantly joining the conversation, not bothering to look up as Alex said her goodbyes.

* * *

"She cant just expect Liv to want her back, just like that. It doesnt work that way El."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, "No, but she could go slow, give Alex a chance to prove that she wont do something that stupid again."

Casey shook her head and swatted Elliot's hand away from her pajama pants, "I just think that it is alot to ask of Liv and it is really soon to be asking it. She needs time to come back from something like that, it cant be expected of her right away."

Elliot kissed her neck again, nipping at her soft skin with his teeth. She turned around in his arms, looking up at him, "I thought we said not again until were married?"

He groaned and looked at the clock, "Technically it is our wedding day. Doesnt that count for something?"

She giggled and nodded, "Yeah, it shows that you need to have a little patience babe." She kissed him sweetly, biting his lip hard as she pulled away. He yanked her to him, taken by surprise, and sucked in a sharp breath. "Patience," She whispered against his lips.

She carefully removed herself from his grip and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He stared after her, took a deep breath to calm himself and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He wondered at how rapidly his life had changed, he went from being perfectly content with leaving and not expecting a relationship for many years, to completely in love and not ever wanting to leave this wonderful woman's side. He didnt know how he was going to survive so much time away from her, but he knew that he was going to make both of their lives better, come hell or high water. He only hoped she would be alright when he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

VAMPIREPRINCESS: good to have you back! sorry bout your ankle, that really sucks. if it makes you feel any better, after training today i cant do anything but sit and read/write either lmao

FUTURENYPD: SHHHHHUSH! you are not supposed to get ahead of me! lol but yeah, I'm liking the way that Alex/Liv are playing out, its going alot smoother than I originally thought it would be lol

* * *

Elliot looked over at Casey, she was still sleeping peacefully, her red hair spread out over the pillow. He sat staring at the letter he had recieved yesterday. He wished it hadnt come, that it had gotten lost in the mail. But his duty was calling to him. He knew she would flip out, probably cry and yell, but he couldnt change this. He dropped the letter on the bed and walked to the bathroom. He started the shower and stared at himself in the mirror. His whole life was changing so quickly, he was marrying a girl he met six weeks ago, he was completely in love with her, and he was about to officially be a marine. He dropped his flannel pants in the basket and stepped under the hot water, it burnt his skin, sending pricks of pain down his spine, but the heat helped loosen his muscles. He closed his eyes tightly, setting his resolve, determined to enjoy this day with no thoughts of what would come tomorrow. He would tell her, but not until they were happily married, not until he knew that she was his, forever, utterly and irrevocably his. He didnt hear Casey come into the bathroom, he didnt know she was even awake until he felt her arms wrap around him from behind in the shower.

"What's wrong baby?"

He turned to smile down at her. "Nothing. How did you sleep?"

She grinned at him, "I dont sleep much when I'm anticipating."

He gently pulled her in front of him, letting the water run over her body, washing her back gently, caressing her softly. He didnt try to get too frisky, he knew that she wanted tonight to be special, and he did too. He tried to keep happy, to keep his mind on today and not tomorrow, but he couldnt help but think this would be their last day together, today would be the memory that kept him going when he left the next day. He kissed her shoulder, letting his lips linger, memorizing the soft feeling of her skin beneath him, trying to save this moment as clearly as he could. But she could tell that something was up, she turned to look at him again. "Elliot, what is it?" Her eyes were still captivating, no matter how many times he looked at them. At the moment they were staring up at him, filled with worry and concern. He just looked down at her, but she wasnt going to let it go. "El, talk to me baby. What's wrong?" He still stayed silent, the worry in her eyes turned to tears, "Is it about today? We dont have to do this if you-"

"No," He stopped her, closed his eyes and shook his head. "I want today more than anything, its tomorrow that I'm worried about."

"Why baby?"

He looked at her, hoping she could forgive him for this. "I have to ship out tomorrow." Her eyes were cloudy, she was completely taken aback.

"I thought..."

"So did I. I got a letter in the mail yesterday, they need us. My platoon is specially trained, when were needed we have to go. I dont have a way to push this off, if I could I would. You know that."

She nodded and wiped her eyes quickly. She looked back up at him, stared at him for a moment then threw her arms around him, holding him tightly. She whispered, perhaps more to herself than to him, "Today will be great, and tomorrow will just be another day. We'll get through this. Were strong people, we can do this."

He nodded and held her tightly to him, "We'll get through this just fine." He pulled away from her slightly and looked at her, "Nothing is going to happen to me. I wont let anything happen, I need to come home to you."

She nodded and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was needy, passionate, afraid. But she clung to him, realizing just how much she needed him, feeling as if her entire life depended on this man.

* * *

Casey looked up at him, her green eyes glittering with all the emotions and all the affection she had for Elliot, repeated the vows that were read to her, her rosy lips forming the words sweetly and with complete commitment.

Elliot smiled down at her, slipped the ring he had bought on her finger and held her hands tightly. He kissed her passionately when the pastor said that it was time and he placed his hands firmly on her waist, pulling her towards him as the small ceremony finished.

Casey looked to Olivia, making sure that the pictures had been taken for future use, her smile dazzling the entire room. Elliot didnt let go of her hands, he kept her close to him as they walked out of the small room in city hall. Casey kept looking down at the ring on her finger, it was Elliot's grandmothers, white gold, like her engagement ring, set with nine shimmering sapphires.

They wanted to keep the day simple, spend time with their friends and celebrate in the best way they could think of. They went out to eat with Olivia, Casey and Jimmy, Cody and Trevor, whom Casey had only met once before. It was a bittersweet occasion, the happiest Casey had ever been, but she knew that the next day would bring the worst goodbye she would ever have to live through.

Elliot looked down at her, squeezing her hand under the table to get her attention. She looked up at him, questioning in her eyes, he smiled and whispered in her ear, "I'm ready to go, how about you?"

She giggled softly and looked to Olivia, "Hey Liv, were going to get out of here. I'll call you later?"

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled, then nodded to Casey. "Yeah Case, just give me a shout whenever. And you," She pointed to Elliot, "Make this the most unforgettable night of her life." She laughed and waved goodbye to them as they got up and left the restaraunt.

* * *

Elliot kissed her sweetly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and pressing his forehead to hers. She brought her hands up to his neck, allowing him to hold her up and help her keep balance. Her breath was soft but erratic. She was scared but excited, anticipating the combination of the bliss that had been given her that day and the knowledge of what was going to happen the next day. She looked up at him, her eyes searching his, trying to identify what he was feeling. "El..." She pressed her lips to his, bringing her body closer to his.

"Yes, Mrs Stabler?"

She smiled at that, the realization of who she became that day erasing all her fears. She shook her head gently before crashing her lips to his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her body pressed closely to his, she whimpered against his mouth, clearly conveying the need that was consuming her. He pulled her shirt over her head quickly as she unbuttoned his with skilled nimble fingers. She pushed it slowly over his shoulders, letting her hands run slowly over the smooth skin containing the rock hard muscle. She pulled his wifebeater out of his pants and ran her hands up underneath it. He pulled it off as she caressed him, staring down at her as she looked at him with wondering eyes, just like she always did. No matter how many times she saw him in his full glory the sight still amazed her. She still looked at him the same way she did the first time they went down this road.

He ran his hands from her hips, to her waist and up her back as he pulled her lips into a kiss. They didnt waist any time, they never did, once he got her started there was no turning back, no slowing down, it was just another one of the things he loved about her. She guided him to the couch, not bothering to make her way to the bedroom, and pushed him down beneath her. She straddled him, grinding her hips against his groin through their jeans. He pulled open the button and zipper on her jeans and began to manuever her so that he could remove them. She stopped his hands and shook her head. She stood up, stared down at him for a moment, then slowly slid her jeans down her hips. He moved towards her and she took a step back. She pointed to the couch and softly said "Sit, or I'm putting clothes on instead of taking them off." He stared at her for a moment, but sat back like she wanted and watched. She took her pants off, agonizingly slowly, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. She stepped out of them and slid her hands up her legs, her waist, her ribs, around to the back of her bra. She unhooked it with one hand and slowly slid it off of her body. Elliot watched her like a hawk, noticing every movement and every facial expression that she made. She took a step towards him and slowly slid a hand into her panties, but he didnt let her get far. As soon as she was near him he reached out to her quickly and pulled her down to him. She cried out in surprise but melted into his touch within seconds. She clutched at him as he slid a finger into her, moving it slowly until she arched her back and gasped at the pleasure he was drawing out. As she started moaning louder he slid another finger into her and pressed his thumb to her clit. She cried out sharply at the touch to her more sensitive areas, one hand clutching the back of his neck, bringing he head down to hers, the other was on his hand, encouraging him to move his fingers faster, to press her clit harder. But the more she tried to control his movement the more he slowed and changed tactics. He kissed her over and over again, biting her lips and running his tongue along her lips and the inside of her mouth. She could feel the ecstasy building up inside her, as she lost control of her body she brought her other hand up to meet with the first on his neck. She dug her nails in and dragged them down his neck and over his shoulder. The instant she let go of his hand he sped up, pumping in and out of her quickly, driving her over the edge to a crashing climax. He watched her calm down, a smug smile decorating his face, when she could breath again she leaned down and buried her face in his neck. She was still stradling him, he could feel how wet she still was through the thin silk fabric, he found a little tear and ripped them open, surprising her with the sudden movement. He tossed the thin pieces of fabric to the floor and kicked his pants the rest of the way off. She was staring down at him, sitting in his bare lap, breathing heavily. She shifted slightly, pressing his member to her swollen lips. He sucked in a sharp breath and guided her hips with a strong grip, he guided her down on him, slowly filling her with his erection. She whimpered as the full length of him pressed into her, trying to catch her breath as she let the waves of pleasure wash over her. When he felt that she had enough time to adjust to him, he gripped her hips and guided her movement, up and down in a slow rhythm. She moaned and whimpered, pleaded with him to go faster, to bring her closer and let her finish. But he took his time, savoring the view of her body, clad in nothing but flesh, moving up and down on his shaft. He had never had her like this, with her on top of him, but it was a sight he wouldnt forget any time soon. She didnt notice that she was getting louder, her sharp cries and moans filling the house. He could feel her tighten around him, he knew that he was getting close so he slowed it down, dragging her to that edge she so desperately wanted as slowly as he could. She finally hit the edge and her body went rigid, Elliot pumped to a finish beneath her, allowing her to cum quickly and continuing for a few moments afterwards until she slumped down on him, he finished as quickly as she did, but had no desires to move from where they were when he was done.

He ran a hand through her hair and whispered that he loved her. He wrapped his hands around her slender, naked back and rested his head on hers. He knew that she was drifting to sleep, as she always did, and he drifted off with her.

* * *

"You better come home."

He looked down at her, kissed her softly, "I will."

Her hands were clutching tightly at his uniform, subconciously trying to hold her with him. She was one of thirteen other wives, coming to say goodbye to their men. His unit was small, all men who were almost intimidating in their uniforms.

"Think of me always?"

"Every minute, write me every day."

She nodded and looked up at him, "I will." He smiled at her, wiped a tear from her cheek and gently removed her hands from his uniform. He gave her a kiss and turned to go into the little building, "Elliot!" Her breath caught in her throat as he turned to look at her. "I-I love you so much."

"I love you too." He leaned in to her for another kiss, this one more passionate than the first, but closed his eyes tightly before saying to her, "I have to go Case. But dont worry, I'll be back in no time."

He turned away from her, walked into the building and disappeared in the crowd of marines and government officials waiting to go through security. She took a deep breath and wiped her cheeks before walking back to the car and driving to Olivia's house.


	9. Chapter 9

JENNIFERTVGIRL: Happy easter to you too! Hope its fun :) i know the day before was great lol we bbqed, a bunch of drunks (were a very southern family, beer is like the equivalent of water lmao) dying easter eggs was HILARIOUS

FUTURENYPD: Its sad but thats how it is (believe me lol) but keep reading!

VAMPIREPRINCESS: lol and how does that make you feel? just keep reading :)

STABSON: glad you liked the wedding, i wanted to keep true to the simple last minute thing lol but youll just have to keep reading to find out what happens to-i mean with Elliot and Casey's relationship :D

JUST MAKING SURE ITS KNOWN...IM KINDOF FAST TRACKING THIS ONE...THERES REALLY NO POINT IN DRAWING THE TIME THAT HES GONE OUT OVER A BUNCH OF CHAPTERS...

* * *

Casey

I knew that this was going to be hard, but I didnt realize that it was going to be this hard. It's incredible how much I miss you, how hard it is to be away from you. My arms feel empty at night, thats because they are, but its more than that. Without you here, I feel like a shell. I left my heart with you, I left my everything with you, and being away from you like this just makes me feel like I'm an empty shell of a person, like my soul is gone. And that also makes sense, because I think I left that with you too.

Nights here are the hardest, I wish I could tell you exactly where I am, but you should see the stars Case. When the sun goes down you can see for days in every direction, it looks like someone took white paint and just splashed it all over the night sky. I thought we could see all the stars in that town, now I know that we could only see about half of them. Were in the middle of nowhere out here, there arent lights or houses for days, I guess thats why we can see so much of the night sky.

The guys in my unit are all nice enough, theres not much talking and we dont really have too much to do. Theres alot of playing cards and one guy has an old guitar he bought in the last little marketplace we passed through. But knowing all of these guys, where they come from, even the way they talk, makes me think that what the world needs is a few more rednecks. Alot of these guys are from big cities, from all over the place, here for something like college money. It bothers me that someone would serve in a branch like the marines for something like that. I dont expect you to really understand what I mean, because you arent here, but I know you understand at least somewhat.

I hope to hear from you soon, but for now I have to end this letter. I'll write again tomorrow.

I love you, more than you'll ever know

Elliot

* * *

Casey

This is letter number six and I havent gotten anything from you. I hope everything is alright. I know it takes time for things to be delivered but I know mine have been delivered. Maybe I'll end up getting yours any time now. I can only hope that is the case.

I know that my letters are getting further apart, sometimes its hard to find time when were out here. I hate that I cant tell you what were doing, where I'm going or what I get to see every day. Someday I will though, and your going to be amazed and what I've been doing. I know that people dont think we, America, are doing anything good. But were really helping people who need us, I cant tell you how I'm getting to help but it feels great to know that I'm a part of that.

I dont have much time to write more. It's time to start getting packed up and ready to move again.

I love you, more and more each day. I hope to hear from you soon.

Elliot

* * *

Casey

Letter twenty eight. I miss you. I miss hearing your sweet voice, I miss seeing you smile, making you laugh, I miss the sweet sounds you make in your sleep. I miss holding you, at night I realize just how much I wish I never had to leave you. When I'm laying on my cot I can almost feel you in my arms, I can almost smell your raspberry shampoo, I can almost hear your soft breath, I can almost feel your soft skin and the weight of your body on mine. I've made friends with one of the guys here, he saw your picture last night, showed the entire camp. My baby is definately the most beautiful of all the ladies that have been left home to wait for us. I do miss you though, I wish you would write me. I dont know why you arent.

I want to know everything thats been going on. It's been almost eight weeks, your starting school soon, I know, but still, whats been going on? How is the house, I hope it doesnt seem to empty without me, I know you miss me even if your not writing. And how is Liv? And Alex? But most importantly are you alright? I really am worried...

Write me soon, I love you dearly.

Elliot

* * *

Dear Elliot

I'm so sorry. I have an entire stack of letters, each on a response to one that you wrote me, but I couldnt send any of them, everytime I go back to read what I've written I get a feeling that I just shouldnt send it. But I dont want to go too in depth with all of that.

I do miss you terribly, and your right, the house seems so empty without you. But I know that your going to come home to me sometime soon.

Alex and Liv are both fine. Olivia still wont talk to her but I try not to get in the middle of that. Alex is starting her law program in the city, but she didnt end up moving. She isnt with that Serena girl anymore either. I still see her around town alot, and its always like were back in high school. I see Olivia alot more though, lately shes been practically living here in our house, she hasnt saved up the money to move and her mom is drinking alot more lately. If you dont care, then I'll just let her move in here. But it is our house, so I wont do anything without making sure your completely alright with it too.

I wish I could see the stars you see, I know that when I look up at the moon your looking at the same one though, it helps me feel as if your here, connected to me. I dont get unbearably lonely until I go to bed though, its strange to sleep in our bed and have you not be here with me. And when I go shopping, I always buy the foods you like, and the ones that I dont like are just stocking up in the cabinets. Your going to have a huge supply of ravioli's and hamburger helper when you get back. I just cant seem to stop myself from keeping the routine we set up when you were still here.

I hope your safe, and I hope your not angry with me for not writing sooner. I also hope you can call sometime soon, I would love to hear your voice.

I love you with all my body, heart and soul.

Casey

* * *

Casey put a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom, Olivia sat on the counter waiting for her to reappear.

Casey walked shakily back to her, washed her mouth out in the sink and then poured a glass of orange juice.

"Case..."

"Yeah?"

Olivia looked at her, a small frown playing on her face, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," She looked at Olivia expectantly, obviously wondering what was on her mind.

"Are you pregnant?"

Casey looked at her, shocked, "No. No I am not pregnant."

Olivia raised her eyebrows at her, "You have been sick every morning for two weeks, are you sure?"

Casey frowned and shook her head, "I cant be..."

"When was your last period?"

Casey frowned deeper as she counted back in her head. "I cant remember, but I know it was before he left, because he was teasing me for being moody..."

"Casey!" Casey shook her head and clutched her stomach, "Come on."

Olivia jumped down from the counter and took Casey by the hand.

They went to the local market and Olivia threw one of every pregnancy test they had in the basket, she also grabbed a jug of sweet tea, Casey's favorite drink, and paid while Casey stood, still staring at the floor in shock. When they got out to the car Olivia passed the jug of tea to Casey and smiled. "Start drinking Case."

Casey looked at her uncertainly but none the less she took the jug and began to down the sweet liquid.

Four hours and eighteen pregnancy tests later, Casey sat on the floor of the dining room, staring at the row of tests in front of her. Every single one read positive. "Liv..."

Olivia came and sat down next her. "It's not that bad. You'll be fine."

"How the hell am I supposed to tell him? Write him a letter, 'By the way I'm knocked up, hope your mission is going great!' I dont think so."

Olivia frowned and looked at her, "Isnt he supposed to call sometime soon?"

Casey nodded and sighed, "I dont want to worry him or stress him out."

"Casey," Olivia took her hand and smiled at her reassuringly, "He is going to be thrilled and you know it. This is a good thing."

Casey rested her head on Olivia's shoulder and a tear rolled down her cheek. She didnt know how to be a mom and Elliot wasnt even here to help her wrap her head around the major turn her life just took.

* * *

Casey

Are you sure your alright? It sounds from your last few letters that theres something your not telling me. Please dont hide anything from me, especially not right now.

I'm sorry I cant write more, but we're in a dangerous area right now.

I love you and I miss you terribly.

Write me soon, let me know whats going on.

Elliot

* * *

"Casey! Wake up!"

Casey opened her eyes, frowning at Olivia who was sitting on the edge of her bed. She glanced at the clock, 4:13 am. "What do you want at four am?"

Olivia held the phone out to her, "It's Elliot."

Casey sat straight up in bed, snatched the phone and waved Olivia out of her room. She pressed the phone to her and took a deep breath. "El?"

"Hey baby."

"Oh my god, El, how are you? Are you alright? When are you coming home?"

"It looks like I'll be coming home in the next few weeks baby. I told you this wouldnt take too long."

"Four months isnt too long?"

He laughed, making her smile instantly. She pressed a hand to her stomach, she felt like she had butterflies, and she probably did but it was also the baby moving. 'It's responding to his voice,' she thought with a smile. "It could have been alot longer. I cant talk too long though, I just needed to hear your voice."

"I love you so much El. You have no idea how much you've been missing."

"Maybe you should write me longer letters," He said it jokingly but she felt guilty for hiding this from him regardless.

"Some things arent supposed to be said in letters."

He was quiet for a moment, when he spoke his voice was strained, "There isnt someone else...?"

"Oh god! Elliot! No! There is definately not someone else! Not another lover anyway, I could never be with anyone after knowing how it feels to love you."

She could hear him sigh in relief, "Good. But...What do you mean by 'not another lover'? Whats been going on."

She bit her lip, not wanting to tell him over the phone like this. "Just new friends, new people, but nothing like what your thinking."

"Good. I love you Casey, I really do. Dont forget that."

"Oh El, I wont forget that, not ever."

"I'm glad. And I'm so glad to have heard your voice, but I have to go. Dont write me anymore, I dont know if I'll be here long enough to get them. I dont know when exactly but I'll be home within a month."

"I cant wait."

"I love you baby, I gotta go."

"I love you too El, be safe."

She sighed as the phone disconnected, then flopped back on the bed. She brought a hand to her stomach, she was starting to show, not too much, but her stomach was definately growing with the baby. And she knew that Elliot would notice right away, he always saw things like that. She had seen a doctor the day before, he told her that she was four months pregnant. Casey theorized that she had gotten pregnant on her wedding night, they had always used protection before. She smiled as she felt the baby move, it was faint but definately there. She drifted back to sleep, comforted by the knowledge that he would be home soon.


	10. Chapter 10

LITTLELATINA: hello and welcome lol jk glad you like it so far :D its always great to get good reviews

FUTURENYPD: what did i tell you? just wait lmao but your right, he is an amazing father, it would be unfair to keep that out of any story i think.

JENNIFERTVGIRL: I definately wont be doing the Elliot JR thing, VERY overplayed. I was thinking Cody or Clay for a boy or Courtney-Anne or Sierra-Lynn for a girl. lmao baby names is when you can really see how southern i am ;) i dont even know if its a boy or girl yet! lol

* * *

Casey

Letter seventy seven. I hope you've kept all of these, this is more writing than I did in all four years of High School. I'm scheduled to come home in two weeks, so you'll end up getting this right before I get there.

I'm excited to see you again, but I will miss some of these guys. We became a family out here, it's almost going to be strange trying to adjust to life at home again. But I think if your there I can do it, no problem. And no, I dont mind if Liv moves in at all. I actually I wish I would have thought about that, it would have made me feel alot better knowing your not home by yourself every night. But if she has been practically living there then I know your fine.

I just wish I knew what you've been hiding from me, I know you have good reason but it does worry me. If its you having thoughts about other girls, I promise I dont mind, just wait until I get back to act on them. Sorry, I'm just kidding...Sort of.

I love you, and I cant wait to see you. But I cant write anymore tonight, time to pack up again.

I miss you, I love you, your my everything.

Elliot

* * *

Casey looked at the letter again. It had been almost six weeks since she had talked to him, the letter had arrived two weeks ago. He should have been home by now, she should have at least heard something. She sighed and sat down in the recliner, still staring at his last letter.

"Case? You alright?"

"Shouldnt I have gotten a call or something? Anything to tell me that his plans were changed?"

"Not necessarily, maybe they got caught up in something. You never know." Liv shurgged and tried not to sound worried. "He's doing top secret stuff, maybe they wouldnt let him call or something like that." Liv was just as worried as Casey was, but she couldnt let her see that. Casey had been having pains in her stomach ever since she realized how much time had passed without hearing from Elliot. She was stressing herself out and it wouldnt help her at all if Liv did the same.

"Liv..." She looked up at her, tears filling her eyes, "I dont know what I'll do if something has happened." Her hand flew to her stomach and she closed her eyes in pain. Liv knelt down next to her, her hand also on Casey's stomach.

"What can I do Case?"

The phone started ringing and Casey just whispered, "Answer the phone please."

Liv got up and went to the kitchen. Casey couldnt hear what she was saying but she didnt have to wait long before Liv brought the phone to her. "

"It's the marines," she whispered.

Casey snatched the phone away and answered quickly.

"Hello?...This is her...What?...Where is he?...Can I go see him?...He doesnt-...Where is he?...Thank you." She hung up and let the phone drop to the floor. Liv went to her instantly, helping her out of the chair and towards the door. Casey grabbed her keys and passed them to Olivia. "You drive, veteran's hospital."

Olivia helped her into the car and hurried around to the driver side. She glanced over at Casey, obviously worried, but knew that she couldnt say no to her right now. She drove quickly, knowing that this was an emergency, but she kept a close eye on Casey. She was sweating, her eyes were frantic and she looked as if she was going to panic. Olivia knew that something was seriously wrong, but right now wasnt the time to ask.

They pulled up to the veterans hospital and Casey got out of the car before Olivia had even shut off the engine. She ran up the steps and to the front desk, Olivia close behind. She caught the attention of a nurse immediately, nearly yelling when she asked for him. "Lance Corporal Stabler, where is he?" The nurse looked to the front desk but Casey wasnt going to wait, "Where is he?" The nurse, a small woman with a timid face, answered her instantly.

"Floor three, room eight. But-Ma'am!"

Casey went running for the elevator, she was unsteady, in a state of panic, Liv followed her as closely as possible. When Casey reached the room she stopped dead in her tracks. Liv looked through the windows and saw why. There was three doctors in the room, talking to a dazed Elliot. When one of the doctors came out of the room Casey stopped him quickly.

"Doctor, wait!! What happened?"

He looked at her, "And who are you?"

"I'm his wife, Casey Stabler."

He folded his hands and looked at her, his eyes surveying her pregnant belly. "His unit hit a landmine, he wasnt in the direct explosion but we found a significant amount of shrapnel in his left leg and left side of his abdomen. We removed all that we could find when he got here, and his x-rays dont show any more."

"Then what's the problem? Why are there three doctors in there?"

He sighed and answered her quietly. "He has amnesia, we think he suffered a blow to the head. He doesnt remember anything. Not even his name."

"So he...he..."

"He doesnt remember his history with the marines, he doesnt remember the men in his unit, he doesnt even remember you." He held a hand out to steady her, "I'm sorry Mrs Stabler."

Casey looked to Olivia, then stepped away from the doctor. She watched as the other doctors left the room and then she went in slowly.

"Elliot?"

He looked up at her, no recognition in his eyes. "Uh, yes?"

A tear slipped from her eye as she took the chair next to the bed. "You dont remember me? Oh Elliot. I'm your wife, Casey."

He shook his head and closed his eyes, "They told me that I was married. I have a picture of you still, I didnt know...I'm sorry but I dont remember."

She nodded and looked away. She stood up slowly, went outside and went to Olivia, who happened to be talking to one of the doctors.

"Are you Mrs Stabler?" Casey nodded and looked up at him. "Has anyone told you anything?"

She nodded. "Shrapnel removed from his left leg and abdomen, and the amnesia."

He nodded. "We havent found any evidence of a head injury which leads me to believe that this is emotional amnesia. I have no definate way of knowing but something like losing a comrade that he had become close to could have triggered this. Do you know anything about his unit that could help?"

Casey searched her mind, internally scanning all of the information that he had given her over the last five months. Her mind caught a name. "Travers...Thats the only name he ever gave me."

The doctor looked down at his clipboard, flipped through a few pages and looked up at her, "Private Travers was killed during the attack."

"Do you think thats why he's..."

"It's hard to tell Mrs Stabler. It's really only a theory until he regains his memory."

She nodded and looked back at him. He was staring at her through the window, straining to remember her, wanting to remember anything. She looked to the doctor again and excused herself. She stepped into the room but stopped, her vision went blurry, her body swayed and she fell to the floor.

"Casey!" She heard his voice, yelling loudly, before everything went black.

Olivia ran to her, when she turned her body over she saw a small blood stain on the front of Casey's dress. She yelled for a doctor and looked up at Elliot, who was ripping IV's out of his arm and frantically climbing out of the bed to go to her. Olivia stood back as doctors and nurses swarmed over her, she looked up to see a doctor and a male nurse pushing Elliot back into the bed. But they were unsuccessful, Elliot shoved them off and hit the nurse square in the jaw, they backed off instantly and he flew to Casey's aid. A gurney was brought in, Casey was lifted onto it and wheeled out of the room. Elliot looked at Olivia, "What the hell happened? She didnt tell me she's pregnant."

"Oh my god. You remember, if you know that she didnt tell you, then you remember."

He looked at her, blinking hard, "Well yeah..."

Olivia hugged him tightly, catching him off guard. "How long have you been here?"

"Three days." She let him go and he went back to his bed, he sat down but didnt allow the doctor to come near him still. "I-I didnt know who she was. The way she looked at me, and then she just hit the ground. It all came back to me so fast." He looked up at Olivia, "Do you think she's-"

"They'll take good care of her."

Elliot nodded and stood up again. He looked at the doctor and pointed to the door, "Go find out where they took her. I want to be there. Go."

The doctor nodded and disappeared. He sent a nurse back to tell him where she was, and he and Olivia headed to the room. They werent allowed inside until the doctors were finished, so they sat in the armchairs in the center of the hall and waited.

The clock ticked slowly, time seemed to be passing so slowly, it drove Elliot crazy. Almost an hour later the doctor came out of the room and Elliot jumped to his feet. "Lance Corporal Stabler? There was a problem with the pregnancy."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, we stabilized her and shes going to be fine."

"What about the baby?"


	11. Chapter 11

VAMPIREPRINCESS: lol how did i know I was gonna get an OMG from you? sorry for this, i didnt wanna do it lol i swear

FUTURENYPD: hey now, at least I dont use a cliffhanger at the end of every chapter lol and I can tell your the type who gets ahead alot. and you only want a boy so that theres an Elliot JR lmao your so impatient lol what are you gonna do when i deploy and cant write every day? :)

STABSON: glad you liked it :D it wrote itself lol but Elliot is the type to put someone else ahead of himself so it wasnt hard to picture him doing that. boy am i glad he got his memory back tho lol

LITTLELATINA: hahhahhahh i totally argued that one with myself too lol couldnt decide which side to play until I started writing again. hope you like how i played it out!

* * *

Elliot stared at the doctor in shock, he couldnt move, he couldnt even speak. He saw Liv rush past him, into the room to sit by Casey's bed. He nodded to show the doctor that he had understood what had just been said.

"Lance Corporal, you need to let someone examine you. Regaining your memory in such a shocking manner is rare, we need to ensure that you are going to be alright."

Elliot shook his head, "No, right now I just need to be with her." He looked to Casey and brushed past the doctor, into her room.

Casey looked up at him, tears in her eyes. His heart broke when he looked at her, he had never seen her like that. He had seen her hurt, but never broken like that. "Case..."

Olivia stood up and quietly excused herself. Casey covered her face with her hands, he could hear her sobbing still, he closed the door and went to her. He sat on the bed and gathered her into his arms. "Casey, baby, it's going to be alright. I promise you, it'll be alright."

"You dont...You dont even remember-"

"No, Case, I do. I'm sorry I hurt you like that."

She took her hands off her face and looked at him, "What..."

"I didnt remember anything, but then, when you hit the ground like that..." He shook his head and pressed his eyes together tightly, "Everything came flooding back to me so quickly. And you were the only thing that mattered, I thought you were dead for a second. Casey," He looked down at her and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face, "Why didnt you tell me your-you were pregnant?"

She pressed herself to him, burying her face in his neck and wrapping her arms around him, "I didnt want to tell you over the phone, or in a letter. That was too important for that and I didnt want you to be distracted." He could feel her tears on his skin, "Then you disappeared and I had no way of knowing what was going on and-and-Oh El..."

He shushed her gently, smoothing her hair and holding her tightly to him. "It's alright, your going to be okay."

"But what about us? How can we be okay again after this?"

"Baby, dont worry about us being okay, were okay now, we've always been okay. There was never a problem with us." He looked down at her, "I love you Casey, I love you and I married you and I'm always going to love you."

Casey looked up at him, her cheeks wet with tears and pressed a timid kiss to his lips. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. When he pulled away he looked down at her again, her eyes were still closed and she was hardly breathing. "I lost my memory for three days, thought you died right in front of me and had to watch you have my still born baby for that kiss..."

"Was it worth it?"

He looked down at her big green eyes and smiled, a small smile but enough to remind her of how things were before. "More than you'll ever know."

He gave her another kiss and gently laid her back down on the pillow, he moved to get up but she grabbed his arm and made a small noise of protest. He looked down at her for a moment and his face softened, he laid down next to her and pulled her close to him. She drifted to sleep in his arms, he laid with her, not sleeping but not wanting to move either. Her hair still smelled like raspberries, her lips were pinker than he remembered, and her eyes sparkled less than they used to. He closed his eyes tightly, a feeling of guilt washing over him. He knew that he hadn't had a choice in the matter but he still felt horrible for leaving her. He couldnt help but think that if he had found a way to stay, she wouldnt have lost the baby, she wouldnt be so broken now, her eyes would still sparkle with all the life they held before.

After a while he heard the door open and he looked up to see Liv standing there. "El? They need you for another exam. I'll stay with Casey. You should go before they come in here to get you themselves."

Elliot looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, just stay with her please." He gave her a kiss on the shoulder and gently, so he didnt disturb her, climbed out of the bed. He gave Liv a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek as he walked out, he closed the door behind him and walked down the hall. He hadnt realized it before but his left leg was sending shooting pains up his body. Now that he wasnt thinking that Casey was dying, he felt more and more pain in his left side of the body.

He walked into his room and sat down in a chair. "I'm fine, really." The doctors looked at him with raised eyebrows and one with a slight grin.

"Well Lance Corporal Stabler, we can put this off as long as you want, but we cant discharge you until we get it done."

* * *

"Well, everything looks fine. And, just so you know, the US Marine Corps is giving you an honorable discharge. When you go home tomorrow you wont have to deploy again unless you re-enlist."

"Thanks doc. Can I go back to Casey's room now?"

The doctor nodded and Elliot shook his hand before rushing down the hall to Casey's room. He walked in and was surprised to find her awake, talking to Liv with teary eyes. She looked up at him and he went to her, she wrapped her hand in his and continued talking to Olivia.

"Maybe you should give her another chance, you never know. She night be changed, she could have learned her lesson."

"Case...Alex doesnt work like that. She's so stubborn, she doesnt change."

"You never know until you give it a chance."

Olivia looked up at Elliot and sighed. "What do you think?"

He frowned and looked at Casey. "I'm assuming nothing with you and Alex changed dramatically while I was away," Olivia and Alex nodded and he shrugged, "Never know until you give her another chance. Just go for it, if she screws up against then dont go back to her. Easy solution."

Olivia nodded and patted Casey's leg. "I should leave you two alone. Theyre discharging you tomorrow, so I'll come get you guys whenever you call. Alright?"

They nodded and Olivia excused herself. She went outside and walked down the steps. She sighed, shook her head and pulled out her phone. She hit speed dial two, she had never changed it, and dialed Alex's number.

"Hello?"

"Alex?"

"Liv? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Can we meet up for dinner?"

"Tonight? Now?"

"Thats what I was hoping for."

"Yes, of course. Where?"

"Carlton's Pizza?"

"Sounds great. Meet you in ten?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Great, I'll see you soon. Bye Liv."

"I'll see you soon Alex, I love you."

"I-I love you too Liv. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Casey worked herself closer to Elliot, pulling his arms tighter around her. He sighed on her neck and lifted his head to look at her, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and sat up. "I'm ready to go home."

He nodded and picked up her phone, he sent a quick text to Olivia and pulled her close to him again. She had started crying again, trying hard not to let him see. "Case, baby, its alright. We'll get through this, we'll get pregnant again. It wasnt the right time for us to have a baby, neither of us are ready. I love you so much, please talk to me Casey."

She shook her head but turned around so that her face was pressed to his chest. "I dont know what I did wrong. I did everything I was supposed to and I still lost it."

"Case, you didnt do anything wrong. It just wasnt the right time, thats not your fault. If its anyone's fault its mine."

She looked up at him, her green eyes sparking with anger, "Dont you dare say that Elliot."

He was staring at her, knowing it was wrong to be completely turned on by this side of her that he hadnt seen yet. "Case..."

"No, shut up. I dont even want to hear it if your just going to tell me its all your fault. You spent five months in some mystery place, serving your country and keeping me safe and you have the nerve to say its your fault. I dont want to hear it."

He pulled her towards him and captured her mouth with his, Casey resisted at first, still angry, but eventually, slowly, melted into the kiss. But before long they heard someone open the door and their eyes flew open to see who it was. Olivia stood in the doorway, grinning, and Alex stood behind her.

Casey, frowning slightly, pointed to Alex and looked to Liv, "How did that happen?"

"I ended up spending last night with her, so it made sense for her to come along."

Casey nodded and carefully got out of the bed, a nurse, apparently aware that she was leaving, brought a wheelchair into the room and dropped a blanket over Casey's lap when she sat down. She began to steer Casey out but Elliot stopped her, taking over and wheeling her down the hall, daring anyone to try and stop them. He finally had her back in his arms, he could keep her safe again, know that she was alright every minute of the day and there was no way he was going to let anyone, not even a nurse, step between Casey and him, even in the most innocent way.


	12. Chapter 12

VAMPIREPRINCESS: lol I havent recieved any threats yet, but I almost cant wait until I get one ;) lol and TECHNICALLY lmao its not a miscarriage at five months, its a stillborn. so there lmao im sorry thats not funny, but at the same time it is :D

FUTURENYPD: for now youll get an update almost every day, ill do my best, but uh come july 26th youll have to wait longer. dont worry, i intend to end whatever story im writing before hand and start a new one when im in a stable place :) ive got you covered lol. and yes, i know that a boy would be cooler, were all tomboys here ;) BUT think about how much more interesting a girl would have been! lol

* * *

Casey sat on their bed, thinking back on the last two days with a strange mixture of emotions flowing through her. The radio played softly, Casey couldnt help but sing along with the sweet words that seemed to describe her feelings perfectly.

"You've got a way with me, Somehow you got me to believe, In everything that I could be, I've gotta say--you really got a way"

Elliot stood by the door, where Casey couldnt see him and listened to her singing their song. He remembered it perfectly, dancing in the living room during that first week when she was still trying to wrap her head around moving in with him. That night had been one of the best in his life, it was the night that he knew that he was going to marry her. Her hands timidly clasped in his as he slowly turned her in gentle circles, candles burning and the shades open for everyone to see. Her eyes shimmered with so much energy then, he missed that about her.

"You've got a way it seems, You gave me faith to find my dreams, You'll never know just what that means, Can't you see... you got a way with me..."

She wiped a tear from her cheek and took a shakey breath, but she didnt stop singing. Something inside her was screaming that she needed to continue, to put a voice to the way she felt right now, to continue what she had started with this song. She couldnt stop the visions of Elliot, laying there in that hostpital room, staring at her with no recognition, with none of the love she knew that he had for her. The thought broke her heart a little more, combined with the knowledge that she had lost his child, the most important part of their lives, before he even got a chance to register the good news.

"It's in the way you want me, It's in the way you hold me, The way you show me just what love's made of, It's in the way we make love..."

Elliot didnt even try to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes. He couldnt believe he had allowed himself to hurt her in such a horrible way. He knew that it wasnt his fault that he couldnt pull up his memories but he was ashamed of himself, completely and totally ashamed. He couldnt help but wonder, would she have miscarried still if he hadn't forgotten her? If he recognized her when she walked into that room would she have still passed out in such a harmful way? The image of her laying on the floor of his room flooded his head again, his stomach turned over as he thought about how he had watched her fall. He could still feel pain in his arm from tearing the IV's out of his body so quickly.

"You've got a way with words, You get me smiling even when it hurts, There's no way to measure what your love is worth, I can't believe the way you get through to me..."

Casey closed her eyes and took another breath. She just wanted him to be here with her, to hear all the emotions that she was letting out, to hold her and keep her safe. It was a blessing that he remembered, no matter how long it took, and she didnt think that she could let him go again. Her arms felt empty without him, the bed seemed to be huge, emphasizing how aware she was of the fact that she was utterly alone. She touched a hand to her stomach, it was a completely different sensation now, a feeling of emptiness and failure washing over her. She looked to the door, hoping he would appear in the doorway, his ice blue eyes regarding her with the warmth and love she always saw in them.

"It's in the way you want me, It's in the way you hold me, The way you show me just what love's made of, It's in the way we make love..."

Elliot took a deep breath, he tried to push the images out of his head, not wanting to think of seeing her like that. Not wanting to see her laying, broken and defeated in that hospital room. Just the thought of her being anything but his Casey, his first love, his wife. She was still the source of his strength, still the only woman he saw when he walked down the street, but he worried that she wouldnt be able to recover from such a loss as the one she had just suffered.

"Oh, how I adore you. Like no one before you, I love you just the way you are..."

Casey rested her face in her hands, her voice growing faint as tears fell freely. She just kept thinking about him, she wanted him here with her, to hold her tightly and whisper that everything would be okay. She didnt feel like herself anymore, except when he was with her, even just a hand on her shoulder made her feel as if she could recover, as if she was truly going to be okay. But he wasnt here and she didnt know when he would be back, she didnt even know if he wanted to be back. She knew that the marines was important to him, she just hoped he didnt resent her, for any reason, now that he had been discharged.

"It's in the way you want me, It's in the way you hold me, The way you show me just what love's made of, It's in the way we make love..."

Elliot heard her sobs overcoming the words of the song, he knew that she needed him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, then turned around and looked at her through the doorway. Her beautiful red hair was still wet from her shower, she was sitting on the bed, still in the towel she used, her skin glistening in the afternoon sun.

"It's just the way you are." 

Casey looked up, shocked, as she heard Elliot say the last line of the song, the line that had been lost in her tears. She gave him a weak smile and he went to her. She wrapped her arms around him and breathed in the scent of him. He planted small kisses on her shoulders, her neck, smoothing her hair down as he pulled her closer to him. He could feel her tears on his shoulder, her slender arms wrapped around his neck, he could feel her clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

He whispered gentle words, trying desperately to show her that he was there, he wasnt leaving, she would be alright. But he didnt think that was really the problem, he couldnt help but think it was tears for the loss she had suffered, that they had suffered. He just wanted her to see how much more he loved her, how this tragic loss made his love for her multiply with every second. He felt a stronger attachment to her with every second that he held her, crying quietly, in his arms.

* * *

Olivia looked at Alex laying on her bed, clad in her t-shirt and underwear, a part of her was relieved to have Alex back in her life, she felt more...together, she felt stronger when Alex was there to help hold her up.

"Liv?"

"Hmmm?"

"What made you call me the other night?"

Olivia looked at her again, her pretty blue eyes were very vulnerable, a sight that not many people got to see. Olivia sighed and looked away, "If you cheat on me like that again-"

"Thats not an answer to my question Olivia."

"Alex, Right now I'm not really sure what the answer to that is. i dont know why I still need you, why I still want to be with you. I just know that I do. I miss you every second of the day, I just want you with me when I'm doing anything that I know we would have done together. But I cant honestly say I have a reason for any of that."

Alex nodded and wrapped her arms and her legs around Olivia's body, "Well, I dont care why you called, I'm just glad you did."

"But I'm serious Alex. I wont take you back a second time if you do that to me again. I understand wanting something new, something bigger and better, but you should at least dump me first."

She could feel Alex nod and kiss her shoulder, "I know baby, I wont. You know I wont."

* * *

Elliot woke up and reached for Casey, but he felt nothing on the bed next to him. He was awake instantly, his eyes adjusting quickly to the dark. He looked around the room for her but saw nothing, but his ears quickly picked up on the sound of the shower running. He looked at the clock, it was three forty in the the morning. He frowned and walked to the bathroom. "Casey, baby?" He looked into the shower and he saw her sitting on the floor of the shower, sobbing as the water cascaded down over her. She didnt even look up at him. He stepped into the shower quickly, not bothering to strip out of his clothes, and gathered her into his arms. She wrapped her hands in his shirt instantly, burying her face in his chest. He stood up, pulling her up with him and brushed the stray hairs out of her face. She looked up at him, pressing a small kiss to his jawline, and the look in her eyes made him wish he could erase the last three days of their lives. He picked her up like a child, holding her legs in one arm and her upper body in the other, pulling her close to him. He could feel her heart beating frantically as he walked her back to the bedroom and laid her gently down on the bed. He moved away from her, to take off his soaked clothes, but she whimpered like a child, the sound making him forget any discomfort he was experiencing. He looked down at her, seeing all the need and want in her eyes, and he laid down next to her. Neither of them tried to initiate any sort of sexual play, they were both content with just being near eachother. Casey pressed herself to him, trying to steady her breathing, her heartbeat, trying to slow them enough to match his.

He pulled her as close to him as she could get, fearing he was going to hurt her with the force he was using to hold her to him. She could feel the bruises forming quickly where his arms were holding her to him. But she didnt mind at all, she felt more and more alive with every passing moment. Feeling his heartbeat through her skin and hearing him breathing with her made her feel as if she was healing with every moment. She almost felt as if he was piecing her heart back together, helping her get to the next stage in her life, which was bouncing back from losing their baby. She knew he wasnt angry with her, he didnt resent her, he didnt blame her; but she was angry with herself, she resented herself and she, without question, blamed herself.

He held her close, focusing on making sure she felt the love that he had for her, that he clearly conveyed how happy he was to have her with him, making sure she knew that he was still in love with her, regardless of what had happened.

"Casey, I love you."

She took a deep breath and whispered that she loved him to, the shakey words assuring him that she was still his Casey.


	13. Chapter 13

VAMPIREPRINCESS: im glad you like it lol that is one of the BEST songs, i hope that when i find the right woman for me i feel the way that song makes me feel :)

FUTURENYPD: yes he did, but dont you think that he should idk let his battle wounds heal? lol all in good time, i promise. i wont leave any part of the story hanging lol

LITTLELATINA: aww thank you lol like i said, i LOVE that song! it's 'You've got a way' by shania twain. best love song EVER.

* * *

Casey slipped her arm through Elliot's. She couldnt help but stare at him in his uniform, it seemed to change him. When he put on his uniform that night he changed, he stood straighter, he spoke a little louder, his eyes held more than just love and tenderness. They held purpose, determination and a strength that she hadnt seen in him before. She also noticed that he was more on edge than normal, he never completely relaxed, but it seemed to be far more pronounced in his behavior over the past few days.

They had flown to New York for a ceremony, Elliot was to recieve an award of some sort. Casey hadnt payed much attention to the name, she was more concerned with the change in her husband's attitude. He was still attentive and loving towards her. But it seemed as if he was so tightly wound, he could snap at anything and she didnt want to provoke him in any way.

Her dress was long, black with sparkles, a princess style with a huge black sheer skirt. He could it feel it brushing against his legs as she walked beside him, the sensation was calming, assuring him that she was here with him; he wasn't alone. He was going to be given a purple heart tonight, a well earned purple heart in his opinion, but he was dreading being discharged. The marines was all he had ever wanted for his life, that was going to be his future, and he would do everything in his power to keep from being discharged from the military.

Casey took a deep breath as they walked into the ballroom at the Waldorf Astoria, there were marines and their wives everywhere, dresses swept the floor and uniforms seemed to be the most natural thing in the world for all the soldiers surrounding her. She looked up at Elliot, but he didnt seem to be paying attention to her, he was focused on the sight before him. His eyes scanned the room, surveying the guests, looking for any of the men from his unit. She tightened her grip on his arm, usually he would respond to her by taking her hand with his other hand to reasure her, but he didnt even seem to register her presense at that point. She trailed along with him as he greeted his friends, his superiors, his fellow soldiers. She was introduced cordially, recieving smiles and nods from the soldiers and warm welcomes from their wives. When Elliot finally found the people he was looking for, he introduced Casey to them all, and then to their wives and girlfriends. As their men began to talked in hushed whispers and grew more and more serious, one of the girls, a short blonde with a pretty red dress, took Casey's arms and led her away with the other ladies. Elliot glanced down at Casey as she pulled her hand from his arm, something she didnt know flashed in his eyes but he turned back before she could reassure him with a smile.

"We find it alot easier to give them some space until were needed again." She said to Casey with a friendly smile.

"Needed for what?"

An older brunette, tall wearing a slimming blue gown, smiled and took Casey's other arm, "To make a good impression, their superiors like to see that they have pretty, supportive wives to go home to. It keeps them motivated. In fact, I'm surprised we havent seen you before. The woman he brought to the last formal event was horrible."

Casey frowned and looked up at her, "Why do you say that?"

The taller woman laughed and the little blonde just shook her head.

"She didnt exactly dress the part, nor did she behave in a way that any military man would be proud of." The little blonde patted her arm and sighed. "But not like you dear, your much better. I was afraid he would end up marrying that wretched girl. I believe her name was Samantha." Casey's mind flashed back to Samantha Ericson, she was in their government class, and Casey knew that the girls were right in their opinions of her.

The rest of the night went by in a blur, Casey stood by him when she was supposed to, she smiled and clapped when he recieved his award, she spoke when necessary and stayed quiet otherwise. Elliot barely looked at her, his attitude was cold and distant. She tried to rationalize his behavior, to justify it, by saying he must just be nervous, he's trying to keep his cool, he's just trying to stay collected. But this was a different kind of distance, it was emotionless, dismissive, he made her feel like she was alone in that ballroom, celebrating nothing.

He didnt smile when he accepted his award, he didnt tighten his grip when she folded her hand in his beneath the table, he didnt say a word most of the night. Casey's only friends that night were the other wives.

* * *

"El?"

He looked up at her, his eyes still cold and distant. "Yes?"

She climbed into bed next to him, pulled her silk nightgown down over her knees, "What's wrong?"

He stared at her for a moment then looked back down at the packet of papers he was reading.

At this point she had had enough. She pulled the papers out of his hands, not roughly but not taking care to be gentle either. "Elliot, you need to talk to me. What is wrong?"

"Casey, give me the papers." She was holding them behind her back, she shook her head solemnly, determined to find out what was wrong with him. He closed his eyes tightly and spoke quietly, "Give me the damn papers Casey."

"Tell me what's wrong."

He moved quickly, too quickly for her to move away from him, he reached around her and grabbed the papers, ripping them from her hands and slammed them down in his lap. He looked down and scanned the page, trying to find his place. She put a hand over the front of the paper, and asked him again, "What is wrong?"

He took hold of her wrist, causing her to wince in pain as he slowly pushed her back to the other side of the bed. "Go to bed Casey."

"God damnit Elliot!" She threw up her hands in defeat and got off the bed. "What the hell is with you tonight? You've been treating me like shit since we got here this morning."

He looked at her, obviously annoyed, but didnt raise his voice when he responded. "I have alot on my mind, and you constantly clinging to me isnt helping."

She stared at him, taken aback by the harsh comment. "Fine."

She turned and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She started the shower and climbed in timidly. The hot water burned her skin but all she wanted was to forget her husband for a moment, to relax herself. She looked up as she heard the door open, Elliot stood in the doorway of the bathroom, looking at her through the curtain. She switched off the water and wrapped a towel around her body before climbing out to face him.

"What is it Elliot?"

"Casey I-"

"Your sorry?"

He looked at her for a moment, just looked at her. Then turned and went back to the bed. By the time Casey emerged from the bathroom he had turned off almost all the lights, and was fast asleep on his edge of the bed. She bit her lip to stop tears and climbed in next to her. She didnt nuzzle her body close to his, she didnt try to get close to him while she slept. She just laid there, asleep as if in her own world.

* * *

They flew back in silence, not even standing close enough to make physical contact except for bumping into one another here and there. Elliot's attitude had changed, but it wasnt her husband still, and she refused to let it go when she was this angry.

When they got back to their home, Olivia helped them carry in her bags and Elliot simply retreated to the bedroom in silence, slamming the door behind him.

Liv looked at Casey, eyebrows raised. "What's wrong with him?"

Casey broke down instantly. "Oh jesus I dont know Liv. He just started acting like this when we got there. Like, seeing all of his marines buddies made him this completely other person. I love him still, dont get me wrong, but I dont think I can be with him if this doesnt stop." Liv nodded and wrapped her arms around Casey as she cried on her shoulder. She could tell that something was going on in Elliot's head but he wasnt going to tell her, or anyone else, what it was. Liv just hoped that they could fix this problem, that they could repair what had just broken in them.


	14. Chapter 14

VAMPIREPRINCESS: lol idk, we didnt talk about the alex/liv aspect of all that..stuff im planning during our convo huh? guess ive still got some thinkin to do :D

JENNIFERTVGIRL: HEY we were just talking about you! lol i missed youuuu! hahhahhahhahh jk but kinda really lol. so i dont mind hearing your life story but it would make a REALLY long review lol so lets refrain from having that convo anywhere other than a PM :) but yeah, i explained all that stuff your confused about right? wouldnt wanna lose anyone

STABSON: lol i missed you TOO! :) lol your gonna have to wait and SEE! i have a few tricks up my sleeve...its all planned out for the best lol

FUTURENYPD: i explained a few things to you too lol your gonna hate me, i already know it...just know that i have warned my family that if i die its your fault ;) just wait to see what he does to her-i mean their relationship through all this PTSD going on in his twisted little head lol

* * *

"El? Can I talk to you?"

He looked up at Liv and frowned, "I would rather not, you only want to talk to me because Casey is upset."

She shook her head, "No, I want to talk to you because usually when Case is upset you go to her, you try to help, six months ago you would have done anything for her, just to see her smile. What happened?"

He sighed and looked at her, his eyes burning with a well contained anger. "I am being discharged from the Marines, not only because of what happened overseas, but because she miscarried in my damn hospital room!"

"And you think that's her fault?" Liv stared at him incredulously, "We didnt think you would come back a total jarhead, but apparently we were wrong."

This time Elliot couldnt control the rising level of his voice. "It isnt my job to keep her perfectly fine all the time Liv! I cant help it if she's weak, but I cant let that stop me from doing what I want. I cant let her drag me down Liv!"

"Funny," She shook her head, "You sound alot like Alex did."

"Yeah well Alex was pretty smart, she found a girlfriend with a career and tried to put her life on the fast track. Not everyone is content with just sitting her their whole lives, going to community college. Hell, Casey hasnt started school yet!"

Liv stared at him, angry at his opinion of what Alex had done, she didnt speak loudly, but she didnt sit quiet either. "And now Alex is back, on her knees, begging for me to forgive her. Says a whole lot about what's really important."

Elliot opened his mouth to speak, but he noticed Casey standing in the front door. She was staring at him, open mouthed, her white skirt blowing in the slight breeze that was allowed in by the open door behind her. "Is that what you think of me?" Elliot stood, silent, looking at her. "Is that what you think of me Elliot! Fuck you too then." She spun around and walked back out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Olivia turned to look at him, shock written all over her face. "Your not even going to go apologize? To go talk to her?" When he didnt respond she just shook her head and went after Casey.

She hadnt gotten far in the heels she was wearing, so it wasnt difficult for Olivia to catch up to her. "Casey! Wait!" Olivia grabbed her arm and swung her around to face her, Casey's face was stained with tears. "How much did you hear?"

She looked at Liv, hard determination crossing over her face. "He's angry that I miscarried. Pardon me for failing to carry his child properly."

"Case, I'm sure he didnt mean it. He's really stressed, he doesnt know how to deal with it."

Casey shook her head, "Doesnt mean its okay to use me as an emotional punching bag."

Liv nodded and sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"Walk." Casey nodded as she said, she wasnt even sure beyond that. "I'll be back later. Dont worry, okay?" Olivia nodded and watched her walk down the street. The sun was still high in the sky, Liv would wait until it was dark to start worrying about her.

* * *

Casey sat on a box in the middle of her storage shed, she was furiously digging through a box full of her school records, trying to make out the writing in the dismal lighting. She finally found what she was looking, it was the paperwork on the scholorships she had recieved at the end of high school. She looked instantly to the 'expiration' date on the long list of grants and sholarships, and smiled when she saw it. If she started school the next semester she would be perfectly fine to use what she had. She scanned the list of schools quickly, looking for one in particular. She didnt see UC Berkley, but she did see a full ride to Columbia, where she could also do a number of graduate programs. She circled it with the red pen she was holding between her teeth. But she had one more box to dig out, she found it easily, it was simply removing it from the huge stack of boxes that it sat in the middle of that intimidated her. It was marked in bold letters, "MOM".

* * *

Casey walked into the house, not trying to be quiet but not announcing her presense as she normally did. Elliot was standing in the kitchen, eating a small plate of food, and Olivia was sitting on the couch. They both looked up at her when she walked in, Liv stood but Casey didnt even smile at her. She went to her and Elliot's room and and pulled her duffel bags out of the top of the closet. Elliot walked into the room, regarding her with a frown, as she began shoving her clothes into the suitcases.

"Casey...What are you doing?"

She glanced at him, then looked back to the dresser. "I'm packing."

"Where are you going?"

She looked at him, and shook her head with an incredulous laugh. "So, you care now? I didnt think you would even notice when I left."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Casey, your my wife, no matter what is going on. Where are you going?"

"I'm moving out."

"And where are you going to live?"

"My mother left me a house in New York. And in three months my trust fund kicks in, I'll be fine living out there."

"I dont want you to-"

"Elliot stop. I really dont care what you have to say after this last week."

He stood, silent, watching her pack the rest of her things, and followed her into the living room when she was done. Olivia stood quickly when she saw the bags Casey was carrying. "What is going on?"

Casey sighed and put the bags down. "Your going to visit me in New York, right?"

"Why the hell are you going to New York?"

"My mom left me a house there."

"So?"

"When Elliot and I went for his award, I thought it was amazing. I would love to live there. This is a perfect opportunity."

"Your just running away from everything? Up and leaving?"

Elliot looked sharply to the door when it opened gently. Alex walked inside and stood looking at Casey. "Ready?"

"Wait just a minute." Liv looked at Alex and pointed to Casey, "Your driving her?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I dont want her taking a greyhound."

Liv looked to Elliot, searching for some kind of support from him, waiting for him to step in and talk some sense into Casey. "What the hell are you going to do in New York?"

Casey smiled, her old smile, and some of the light came back to her eyes. "I have a full scholarship to Columbia. Since I'm not needed here, I may as well use it to my advantage."

Elliot picked up her bags and took them outside. Casey watched him, staring blankly at his back, then looked to Liv. "See? He doesnt care either. This is for the best." She pulled Liv into a huge hug, kissing her cheek and giving her a reassuring smile, then walked outside with Alex. Liv and Elliot watched from the doorway as they drove away. When they couldnt see Alex's tail lights anymore, Liv turned to Elliot and shoved him before walking inside.

"What the hell was that for?"

She spun around to look at him, tears of anger and sadness threatening to fall from her eyes. "How could you just let her leave? You pushed her out the fucking door!"

"I didnt-"

"You carried her bags outside you jackass."

He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground. "Did you see her face when she told us about Columbia?" Liv nodded, "That was the old Casey, with sparkling eyes and pretty flushed cheeks. She hasnt been that Casey since I got back and I'm not going to stop her if its going to help her become the Casey I love."

"And now your not going to be with her!" She threw up her hands in defeat and stormed to her room, closing the door loudly behind her.

Elliot went and sat on the bed, he just stared at the wall. One thought kept him breaking a wall with his fist, she was still married to him. She hadnt even mentioned a divorce. He still had a chance at winning her back.


	15. Chapter 15

VAMPIREPRINCESS: actually I couldnt remember and besides that, i think Columbia is WAY better so I prefer for her to at least do her initial degree at Columbia :D but yes, law school is still in the cards lol i have this all planned out lol

FUTURENYPD: lol good to know :D glad i dont have to fear for my life lol but no, Casey wont be a housewife and he already screwed up soooo now i just gotta plot the repurcussions lol

JENNIFERTVGIRL: yes i was talking about youuu lol and your welcome. i wouldnt want to be lost in the mix after missing the week of stories lmao

LITTLELATINA: you shall just have to see :D i have a trick up my sleeve

* * *

Alex sat down next to Olivia on the park bench, she looked at her, carefully reading the expression on her face. "Are you alright?"

"How could you take her, to New York, away from all of us?"

Alex looked at her lap and shook her head. "It was what she wanted, she would have done it whether I said yes or no. I would rather know that she got there safe and made it to the house than tell her no and let her ride a bus or ask someone she barely knew for a ride."

"I just dont understand."

"Liv, I-"

"No, I dont mean you. Her. I dont understand how she could just walk away like that. I know he was being distant and things weren't exactly going well but...She never seemed like the type who would just walk away."

Alex locked her fingers in Olivia's and rested her head on Olivia's shoulder. "Maybe she just knew that it was what she needed to do. Maybe this life isnt what is right for her right now."

* * *

Alex walked into the office, her pretty grey suit giving her the confidence that she knew she was going to need for this meeting. She held her head high and walked into the room, the six men sitting at the table looked up at her and stood.

She smiled and nodded, set her purse down on the table and took her seat. "Good morning gentlemen."

A few of the men nodded and they went to work on her interview without a pause to exchange pleasantries. Casey was confident and sure of herself, answering their questions with ease. When it was time for the men to interview the next person who had applied, she stood, shook hands with each of them and walked out of the office. But before she could get far she felt a hand on her arm, stopping her gently. She turned around and stood looking up at the one man in the interview who hadn't said a word, just sat at the head of the table observing the interview.

"Miss Novak?"

"Yes, Mr...?"

"Novak."

She looked up at him shock, her eyes surveying the man standing before her. "I'm sorry?"

"Charles Novak. You have to know my name, who I am." Casey opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her. "Can we talk in my office?"

She nodded and followed him, they walked biskly, and he shut the door behind her instantly. "Have a seat." She just stood staring at him. He sighed, "You look just like your mother, when you walked in, for a moment, I thought you were her. But then they said your name and I knew exactly who you are."

"I-I havent seen you, or even talked to you in eleven years. The last time I saw you was at my-"

"Your ninth birthday party, I know."

She nodded but didnt say anything to him.

"Casey, you have to understand, your mother and I made an agreement when she began dating that man that she married. He didnt want me around, and she didnt want to make trouble with him. I agreed to stay away, I sent money every week and I attempted phone calls and letters but the letters went unanswered and the phone calls were always answered by him. I didnt know what to do, then when your mother died I found out that she had left you with him. I tried everything I could Casey, my lawyer and I went over every way we could think of to get you back from him. But he refused to correspond with my attorney and he skipped four court appearances and then you both disappeared."

"You still could have found me."

"I know I should have tried harder. But when I finally found your stepdad, he was in jail for abusing you and you were nowhere to be found. And now your here. How are you living here in New York, by the way?"

She sighed and looked at him, "Mom left me a house in Chelsea. And my trust fund she left starts in about six weeks. I'll be fine."

"What about school?"

"Full scholorship to Columbia."

He nodded and shoved his hands into his suit pockets. "So theres nothing I can do for you. I'm just glad your doing okay."

Casey looked to the ground and back up again. "There is something you can do."

He looked at her, hope flashing in his eyes. "Name it."

"You can take me to lunch."

* * *

Elliot got out of his car and slammed the door. Alex had given him the address of Casey's new home, he was determined to go and convince her that she belonged with him, in his home, in his arms. He wasnt going to let her run away like this. He knocked on the door and it opened almost instantly. Casey stood looking at him, her eyes were sparkling like they used to and a small smile played on her lips. "Elliot...? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," He said. "There is something wrong."

Concern was evident in her eyes and she opened the door a little bit wider. "What is it? Is it Liv, or Alex? What's going on?"

"No, it's me Case."

She frowned slightly, "What's wrong?"

"I need you." She raised her eyebrows at him and took a step back, pushing the door slightly closed. "No, Case, please. I need you to come home. I love you and I dont know what to do without you there."

She shook her head. "I-"

"Case. Please, can we talk about this?"

She sighed and looked down at the ground. She looked up at him and nodded in defeat. "Yes, come in."

He stepped into the house timidly. It was beautifully furnished, three stories with classic spiralling stairs, lots of windows to let in the sunlight all times of day. And Casey looked like she belonged there. He stood in awe at everything she had without him, at how much her family could give her. She led him to the large, open living room. To her left was the kitchen, only seperated by a small granite bar, she sat on the large white love seat and looked at him expectantly. He sat across the table from her, sitting in the single chair, avoiding the couch for fear of looking desperate. "Do you want anything to drink? Anything to drink?" He shook his head and she gave him a small smile. "El, I dont know what you want me to say."

"Tell me you love me."

She took a breath and opened her mouth to reply but then sighed. "I love you El, I do."

"I want you to mean it, not say it because I told you to."

"I do mean it. I do love you, I just-"

"Case-"

"No, El, stop." She held up a hand to stop him from saying anything else, "Your not who you were before you left. And I understand what happened changed you, I get that, I do. But you expected me to be fully supportive and always there for you, and you didnt stop to think how traumatic that was for me. I lost my baby, our baby, the day I found out you were home and you didnt even stop to consider how that affected me. That was really hard for me to deal with and you made me feel like I needed to deal with that alone. And then the whole thing at the Marines Ball. That was crossing a line, my husband would never treat me like that, so I'm left to wonder if I even know you anymore."

"Case, I am sorry that I wasn't there for you but I did have alot on my mind. Between the incident overseas, and the Marines wanting to discharge me-"

"You never told me that."

He looked at her, realizing that she was right. He inwardly kicked himself, thinking that if he had just told her what was going on then maybe they wouldnt be here right now. "I didnt..." He shook his head and looked back down at his hands. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. It's just...very hard to get out of that mindset once your in it. And the added shock of losing you on top of everything kindof made me realize that I've been way out of line."

She opened her mouth to respond but her cell phone starting ringing, Elliot looked down at the table, it was sitting in front of him, an unknown number flashing on the caller ID. He passed it to her and watched her answer it. He could hear a man's voice on the other end, but couldnt make out what he was saying, Casey smiled and her eyes flashed with amusement. Elliot felt jealousy and anger rising in his throat, like a thick bile threatening to surface. He stood up, walked to the door and slammed it shut behind him. Casey flung the door open as he got into his car and started in, turning up the music so he couldnt hear her yelling at him. She watched him drive away and pressed the phone to her ear again. "Dad? You still there?"

* * *

Elliot walked into the house and tossed his keys in the little glass bowl. He looked at it, realizing that it was one of the things Casey had brought to his home when things were still good between them. His eyes harden and he grabbed it, throwing it hard against the wall as anger overcame him. Olivia appeared as the thick glass crashed against a wall, shattering to little flecks of green in the air before hitting the ground in a shower of sharp glass. She looked at the shattered dish, then at him with raised eyebrows. "I take it today didnt go well."

"She got a call from some guy while I was sitting right there in front of her."

"Your an idiot." Olivia shook her head and pushed a broom into his hands, "That was her biological father."

"Are you serious? How do you know?"

"She called Alex to vent, Alex is here and has been all day. I was sitting right there. Way to go El."

Elliot pushed the broom back at Olivia and ran out the door. She rolled her eyes and watched him run out before sweeping up the shattered key bowl.

* * *

Casey sat up quickly when she heard someone pounding on her door. She looked at the clock, it was almost two am. She walked slowly to the door, trying to glance out the side window to see who it was. She looked through the peep hole and saw Elliot standing there. She rolled her eyes and sighed in a mixture of relief and exasperation, then swung the door open. "What do you want Elliot?"

He pushed in the door to take a step closer to her, brushing a hair from her face with his hand. "Case, I am so sorry, I didnt know-"

"Get out Elliot. Go home."

He looked at her for a moment, measuring how serious she was. "Casey please dont do this. I-"

"Go home." She stared at him, her eyes hard and angry. This was getting ridiculous, he couldnt just throw a tantrum and expect to come back and have her waiting with open arms, it didnt work that way. "I'm serious, go home. Maybe we can talk about this tomorrow but not at two am, go home."

He set his jaw and nodded shortly. He turned and walked down the steps, and, for the second time in the last twelve hours, she had to watch him leave her.


	16. Chapter 16

VAMPIREPRINCESS: lol i was kinda hoping for a 'DAYUM!" lmao but thats cool, at least you get the point, miss 'im gonna keep talking to jackie on facebook while im telling her to write her next chap' lmao soooo distracting lmao btw...abbey is still WAY better :)

JENNIFERTVGIRL: lol im glad your liking it :) i try hard to keep it interesting. like how when you watch the show you cant tear your eyes from the screen, i try to invoke that same reaction :)

FUTURENYPD: hahhahhahhahh yeah im trying to keep the updates fast :) neglecting homework for this lmao but im glad you could see it, i think it REALLY fits his character lmao

* * *

Casey stared at the paper, signed it quickly and stuffed it back into the envelope. She handed it to her father and he walked out of the office with it. She watched as he handed it to a young woman, who took it to one of the men working in the office. The man who finally walked out with the thick envelope of papers was tall, built wide with a mean face and a shaved head, he could easily have towered over Elliot, intimidating to even the strongest men. She stared, sadness obvious in her eyes, as her life walked away in the hands of a man she had only met once. But her father was right. This was for the better. She wiped at her eye quickly, stopping the tear before it even slipped off her eyelashes.

* * *

"Liv?" Alex walked through the house timidly, looking for her girlfriend but finding no one. "Liv?" She rounded the corner and met Liv's closed door. "Olivia?" She knocked gently and turned the doorknob. She opened it gently, peeking in, expecting to see Olivia sleeping peacefully. But instead she saw Liv, her arms wrapped around some tiny brunette that they had met in the city months ago. If Alex remembered right her name was Lillian. "What the hell is this?" Liv stirred, looking up at Alex with groggy eyes. Alex set her jaw and ripped the blanket off of them, revealing naked bodies wrapped around eachother.

Olivia sat up instantly, awake and aware of exactly what was going on. "Alex, first of all you need to calm down."

"Calm down?" Alex rolled her eyes and threw the blanket back at Olivia, "Dont you dare tell me to calm down Olivia." Alex's voice was rising every moment, and she could hear Elliot making his way through the house. "What the hell are you doing Olivia?"

Olivia climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and a wifebeater, the girl, Lillian, wrapped the top sheet around her and sat, wide eyed, in Olivia's bed. "Maybe you should leave, we can talk about this later."

"No! We can talk about this right now." Alex dropped her purse and stared at Olivia. "Talk!"

"What is going on?" All three women looked up at Elliot, standing in the doorway in pajama pants and no shirt, staring from one, to the other, to the last.

Alex was first to speak up, always the one to speak before she thought it through, "I just walked in to find Liv laying in bed with that-this skank! What the hell is wrong with you Olivia?" She turned on Lillian and her face contorted with jealous anger. "Did she tell you she was single? That she could do whatever she wants? Is that what she told you?"

Lillian shook her head and sat up straighter. "No."

"Oh really? Then what did she tell you?"

The girl set her jaw, determined to keep Alex at bay, "She told me what you did to her, we had a few drinks. She told me how you left her for some city bitch, how you cheated and lied and it hid it from her. I told her she deserved better, and I showed her that I am better. Liv isnt to blame, I am, and I'm not sorry."

Alex pursed her lips in anger, swung back to look at Liv and then nodded. She didnt say a word, just pushed past Elliot and walked out the door, slamming it so hard the windows shook.

She pulled out her phone and hit speed dial four. It rang a few times but a pretty voice answered, her tone warm and friendly. "Serena?" Alex spoke with uncertaintly, but quickly regained her confidence.

* * *

Elliot sat on the couch, still wearing his flannel sleep pants, with a black wife beater. He could hear Liv and this new girl in the back of the house, he was just waiting for the right time to head back to Casey. A strong knock sounded on the door, Elliot opened it quickly, hoping it was Casey, but stared in disappointment and curiousity at the large man standing in the doorway. "Elliot Stabler?"

"Yeah, thats me."

"Sign these. I'll be back tomorrow, same time." The man turned and walked away, leaving Elliot staring at a manilla envelope with Casey's name in the return adress sticker. He closed the door and pulled the papers out. He stared in shock at the papers in front of him, Casey had already signed them in all the designated places.

Divorce papers.

* * *

Casey looked up at her father as he walked back into the office. He was holding the envelope they had sent out yesterday, flipping through the stack of papers casually. He glanced at her and smiled. "He signed them."

She nodded and sighed, stood up and left the office. She walked out onto the New York streets, wincing in the sunlight, and headed off toward her home, knowing that a new life was laying at her feet.

END! muahhahhahhahhahhahhahhahh!


	17. Epilogue

VAMPIREPRINCESS: hahhahhahhahh your not shocked, you knew the plan all along :)

BROWNIESTICK: so does the fact that i hit that little complete button depress you? lol cuz this is the END. officially lol

FUTURENYPD: hey, i have to leave a somewhat loose end, and I have to keep you intrigued, what if i decide to do a sequal? so far thats not the plan. guess Elliot can go meet Kathy (blah) and all that jazz

JENNIFERTVGIRL: im gonna miss your reviews! you always made me giggle lol you better help me think up an idea for my next story...facebook me? XD

just thought i would let you know where they all ended up, what they're doing with their lives. Seven years later :)

* * *

Casey smiled at her father, sitting in the third row, watching her walk to the podium to give her graduation speech. The last seven years had been busy, she hardly had time to realize how fast they were going by until this moment. She looked out to the crowd, all her fellow graduates sitting in their black and blue, and cleared her throat into the microphone. The huge room instantly fell silent, waiting to hear the valedictorian make her opening speech. Her eyes fell on Olivia, who sat next to her father, smiling up at her.

She began her speech, making it almost halfway through with perfect clarity, a strong tone and a steady stream of proud words showering over the room, sharing the graduating classes strong sense of accomplishment with the rest of the class. But, during the last few sentances of her speech, her eyes made their way to the back of the room, she wasnt sure why but she felt compelled to look. Her eyes fell on a uniformed officer, tall and broad shouldered, short brown hair and bright blue eyes that she could see even from that distance. Her breath caught in her chest as she realized it was him, her ex husband, standing in the back of her graduation ceremony, uninvited but there nonetheless. She stumbled over the last two sentances, but her smile never faultered. When she made her way back to her seat she discreetly pulled her phone from her purse and texted Olivia.

Did you tell him about today?

Tell who?

Elliot. He was standing in the back.

Your kidding. I dont see him.

I know he's there. I just saw him. Help me find him when this is done?

Of course.

Dont tell my father, he wont like it.

Okay. Now smile.

Casey smiled at her text, knowing Olivia would give her a good tongue lashing if she let anything ruin her good mood today. She kept thinking of Elliot, and when she stood to recieve her diploma her eyes scanned the room again, taking extra care to look at every face she could, but she didnt see him. She recieved quick congratulations from her father before he had to leave for his flight, and she and Olivia quickly began the task of scanning the room. But they didnt find him, Casey could feel her stomach fall with obvious disappointment.

"Liv, I know I saw him. In uniform, it was him."

"Uniform?" She frowned, "Marine's uniform?"

Casey shook her head and started walking towards the front, Olivia in tow. She walked outside and went to the ushers who were all huddled in a group.

"Excuse me," they all looked up at her and she smiled. "Was there a uniformed officer here?"

One of the girls, a blonde with pretty green eyes nodded, "He didnt have a ticket, but he flashed his badge and I couldnt exactly say no to him."

"Did you happen to catch his name?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Officer Stabler." Casey turned and began walking away but she felt a hand on her arm. "Are you Casey Stabler?"

"Its Novak now, but yes."

She nodded, "He said you would say that, he wanted me to give you this." The girl handed her a small red box, and smiled. "I think he still loves you."

Casey gave her a shakey smile and nodded. "Thank you," she whispered as she took the box in trembling hands. She turned to Olivia and gave her a small 'I-told-you-so' smile. She opened the box and pulled out a long gold chain, with an engraved gold heart and their wedding rings on it. She looked at the small heart, the engraving said 'Always in my heart, forever wanting yours. I'll love you always. -El'

Casey slipped it over her head and let the necklace slip into her shirt. A small tear rolled down her cheek but she smiled anyway, she wasnt going to let anything ruin this day.

* * *

Elliot woke with a start, his phone was ringing, and for a wild moment he thought maybe it was Casey. Seeing her the week before, walking across that stage in her pretty white dress and graduation robes, made the open wound she had left when she sent him those papers seven years ago sting as if there was salt rubbed in it.

He flipped his phone open and pressed it to his ear, still half asleep. "Yeah?"

"Is this Elliot Stabler?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Detective Cragen, from SVU. Do you know an Alexandra Cabot."

Elliot was wide awake now, "Yes, I do, why?"

"She reported a rape but she refuses to speak to anyone but you about the details, she says your NYPD, that right?"

"Uh, yes, thats right."

"Would you mind coming down to Saint Vincents?"

"No, I'll be there in a half hour."

"Thanks kid, appreciate it."

"Yeah." Elliot hung up the phone and got out of bed, he stretched quickly and pulled on his uniform pants. He tucked the wifebeater in and ran his hand through his hair. He hadnt heard from Alex in almost a year, and now this had happened to her. She was fresh out of law school and trying to get her life on track. He felt guilty for thinking it, but a part of him was just glad it wasnt Casey that he was being called in for. He didnt know if he could live with himself if Casey got hurt, if anything at all happened to her. He buttoned his shirt quickly and finished getting the rest of his uniform on. And, true to his word, he walked into the hospital's ER doors a half hour later. A middle aged detective, wearing a sharp navy suit, approached him within seconds of his arrival. "Stabler?"

"Thats me."

He handed Elliot a small voice recorder, a pen and a pad of paper. "Take her statement, when your done the doctor will examine her. Got it?"

Elliot nodded and followed him to a room at the end of the hall. He walked in, looked up and saw Alex. She wasnt crying, she wasnt in hysterics, she didnt even looked shocked. She looked angry. "Alex?"

Her eyes shot to him and she began talking instantly. "Finally, it only took them three hours to get you here. What the hell took you so long?"

"Got the call an hour ago Alex, so you gonna let me take your statement?"

She nodded and he sat down, preparing himself for a long emotional story that he had never expected to be hearing from Alex.


End file.
